¿Por qué Él?
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Él no era ningún tonto. Él sabía lo que sentía: amor. Definitivamente estaba enamorado. Él sabía lo que quería: ser correspondido. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo así de simple? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle alguien más? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle él? Viktuuri Children - Haru.
1. Nada justo

**_Capítulo uno_**

 ** _Nada justo_**

Haru estaba enamorado, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Sus sentimientos estaban muy claros. Haru amaba profundamente a su entrenador. Haru amaba al hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes llamado Yuri Plisetky. Y a Haru no le importaba que el mismo compartiera nombre con su madre, eso era lo de menos, y quizá hasta se trataba de una señal. Pero Haru tenía un problema, bueno, tenía un gran problema que resaltaba de entre todos los otros problemas menores. El resto se podía solucionar de alguno u otra forma. Ni la edad, ni la relación entrenador-practicante, ni nada similar a eso significaba un verdadero problema para él. El problema era que Yuri Plisetsky se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, lo que era más, le había prohibido terminantemente volver a sacar el tema a colación, fuese el lugar que fuera. Y no era justo. Haru deseaba profundamente estar con el mayor. Haru quería poder abrazarlo cada que le viniera en gana, algo que ya no le era permitido; Haru quería poder tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos como había visto hacer a su madre con su padre infinidad de veces, también quería besar los nudillos ajenos con suavidad y dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas al rubio, justo como su padre hacía con su madre. Haru podía dar cientos de ejemplos más de lo que quería hacer. Haru era terco, y no se rendiría hasta conseguir que su futuro novio, prometido, esposo y madre de sus hijos, aceptara y correspondiera abiertamente a los sentimientos que le profesaba.

Haru tenía 13 años.

* * *

Haru conocía a Yuri Plisetsky de toda la vida, y lo había admirado desde que tenía memoria, no del mismo modo en que admiraba a sus padres, no, la admiración que sentía hacia Yuri Plisetsky era el tipo de admiración que acabó transformándose en amor, amor puro y duro. Amor en su más primitiva expresión, lo que él, Haru, entendía por ¨más primitiva expresión¨ era besos en los labios; sus padres todavía no le habían dado _esa_ charla. De acuerdo, Yuri Katsuki todavía no le había dado la charla, con Viktor... no habría resultada nada bien, sobraban razones del porqué.

Haru acababa de finalizar su programa corto, y los aplausos lo envolvieron, como ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Haru alzó ambos brazos, saludando efusivamente. Haru tenía un endemoniado parecido con su padre, aunque los ojos más rasgados y de un color que quizá se podía calificar como dorado, aunque a él le gustara pensar que era marrón amarillento. Haru amaba el color de ojos de su madre, le habría gustado heredarlos igual. Haru sonrió, la misma sonrisa coqueta y brillante de su padre.

Haru atrapó el primer peluche, que representaba a su madre, en el aire, pero no fue igual de rápido con el de su padre, que llegó del lado opuesto, y tuvo que agacharse para tomarlo con su mano libre, mientras abrazaba el primero con el brazo de la otra.

Haru estrujó el par de peluches contra su pecho, sonriendo aún más.

Sus padres, Yuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov, levantaron los brazos, la mano derecha de uno, entrelazada con la izquierda del otro, los dos sonriendo como los padres orgullosos que eran.

Viktor abrazó a Yuri por la cintura, y depositó un casto beso sobre los labios de su esposo desde hacía poco menos de dos décadas.

La sonrisa de Haru se ensanchó todavía más, y sus ojos resplandecieron, viendo el reflejo de lo que, sin lugar a dudas, tendría con Yuri Plisetsky en el futuro.

Haru era necio.

Haru se deslizó fuera de la pista, y se abalanzó sobre su rubio entrenador, ignorando por entero las quejas del mismo con respecto a los cambios que realizó de último momento a su rutina.

Haru tenía 14 años.

* * *

Haru estaba emocionado.

Sus padres habían organizado un viaje familiar, habían invitado a su entrenador. ¡Y Yuri Plisetsky había aceptado! Haru no podia ser más feliz.

No, eso no era verdad. Haru sería mil veces más feliz si Otabek Altin no fuese también.

No debían malinterpretarlo.

Haru disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con el mejor amigo de su entrenador, amor incondicional, futuro novio, prometido, esposo, y madre de sus hijos, definitivamente lo hacía; pero él quería acaparar al rubio, y con el pelinegro kazajo cerca, se le dificultaría, por no decir que resultaría imposible de lograr.

Sin embargo, Haru olvidó lo inconveniente que era la unión de Otabek al grupo mientras se encontraba en el asiento trasero de la motocicleta del mismo, riendo a viva voz, extasiado.

Después de Yuri Plisetsky, y sus padres, sin contar el patinaje sobre hielo, lo que Haru definitivamente más amaba en el mundo era la moto de Otabek.

Haru no pudo disfrutar de la anécdota del alquiler del auto rosa, mucho antes de que él naciera, cuando sus padres apenas estaban comprometidos; y el susto que se había llevado su entrenador gracias a su par de progenitores, y no se arrepentía, ya la conocía, aunque siempre reiría a carcajadas al volverla a oír, en especial si era su entrenador quién la contaba.

\- ¡Más rápido, _Beka!_

Yuri Plisetsky seguía recriminándole por usar el apodo con el kazajo, pero a este último no le molestaba.

Y no era como si el nombre del mejor amigo de su futura pareja le desagradara, pero le sonaba muy seco.

Sus padres y entrenador viajaban en un auto azul, Haru había olvidado el modelo, y ya no preguntaría, pero se veía muy moderno.

Otabek hizo rugir el motor, y Haru soltó una exclamación se jubiló, lanzando los brazos al aire.

\- ¡Sí!

* * *

Llegaron a destino un promedio de media hora más tarde.

Haru bajó de un salto, trotando en su lugar, para desentumecer sus piernas. Era una sensación incómoda, y sin embargo aquello no menguaba ni un poco el placer de viajar en motocicleta.

\- ¡Gracias por traerme, Beka!

El mayor levantó el pulgar derecho, apenas sonriendo.

Haru infló las mejillas.

\- ¡Beka! - recriminó.

Otabek resopló, y se acercó al menor, posando la misma mano sobre los plateados cabellos. Los despeinó.

\- ¡Demasiado! - se quejó Haru.

Otabek sonrió.

Y sus padres rieron.

Yuri Plisetsky sonrió, también.

* * *

Se quedarían tres días en un hotel frente a la playa.

Haru amaba la playa, la vista era fabulosa sin importar la hora. Además, según su padre, él había digo engendrado en una.

Por supuesto, Viktor había soltado el comentario, con la naturaleza propia que le caracterizaba, en un momento en el que Yuri Katsuki no estaba presente, y vaya que el segundo había enrojecido cuando Haru, de nueve años, y rebosando de emoción, le había preguntado si era verdad, durante la cena de esa noche.

Estaba de más comentar que Viktor no recibió postre ese día, ni ningún otro durante un par de meses, hasta que, desesperado, se las había ingeniado para robarse un trozo, mientras Haru no estaba en casa, y menos mal no estaba, porque obligó a su esposo a decir cosas inimaginables.

El albino mayor todavía tenía el audio, del cual su pareja no conocía la existencia, y a veces lo reproducía, cuando llegaba primero a casa. Cuando eso sucedía, al pelinegro le esperaba una larga noche de sexo desenfrenado, en la cual debía valerse de todo tipo de métodos para no gemir alto, y un importante dolor de espalda a la mañana siguiente.

Esas mañanas, Yuri pasaba más tiempo en el baño, luchando contra las marcas en su cuello.

Viktor solo respondía que se trataba de una leve alergia, cuando Haru preguntaba, y guiñaba, juguetón, hacia su esposo, una vez su hijo hubiese girando en dirección contraria.

* * *

Haru cargó dos maletas hasta la entrada del hotel, allí las bajó, esperando a por sus padres, amor de su vida, y el mejor amigo de este último.

El peliplata infló las mejillas, impaciente, y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la risa de Yuri Plisetsky.

Él era quien debía arrancarle sonrisas a su entrenador.

Otabek fue el primero en entrar en su campo de visión, y rehuyó al contacto que el mismo intentó brindarle, dando un paso al costado.

El kazajo lo observó con curiosidad.

Haru contuvo el impulso de sacarle la lengua.

\- Tardan demasiado. - Espetó.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Haru frunció el ceño, otra vez, hacia el rubio.

Yuri Plisetsky enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Celoso? - la voz de Viktor se dejó oír, y el mismo apareció tras Yuri Plisetsky, seguido por Yuri Katsuki.

Viktor con un par de maletas, más grandes que las que Haru había cargado, y Yuri Katsuki con una sola entre ambas manos.

\- Deja que te ayude, mamá. - Haru ignoró las palabras de su padre, y se acercó al lado del pelinegro japonés, - yo llevaré la maleta.

Viktor sonrió, divertido.

\- ¿No le ofrecerás ayuda a papá, cariño?

Por segunda vez, Haru pasó de él.

\- Vamos, ma, dame la maleta.

Yuri Katsuki le sonrió, aquella sonrisa suave, tierna, y, esencialmente, encantadora.

Haru se sonrojó.

\- Está bien, amor, puedo encargarme.

\- Yuri, no le digas amor a nuestro hijo. - Viktor se quejó, haciendo puchero.

\- No tiene nada de malo, Viktor.

\- Sí tiene. - Refutó el mencionado, aniñado, - aún es joven, él... Él podría...

\- ¿Qué? - espetó, de pronto, Yuri Plisetsky, - ¿enamorarse del _Katsudon?_

Los ojos de Haru brillaron.

\- ¡Yo amo el _Katsudon_!

El rubio rió.

Haru se sintió orgulloso.

\- _Sabes_ a lo que me refiero, Haruka.

Haru gruñó, - no me llames Haruka.

El rubio levantó la barbilla, - _Haruka._

\- ¡Yurio!

\- ¡Tú no me digas así!

\- _¡Yurio! -_ repitió Haru, y dio un paso hacia el apodado.

\- _Katsudon_ \- siseó Plisetsky, - controla a tu crío.

\- ¿Crío? - Haru retrocedió el paso que había avanzando, y llegó una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Otabek dio un paso hacia atrás, sabiendo lo que venía.

\- Haru - empezó Yuri Katsuki, pero, por primera vez, su hijo no lo escuchó.

\- ¡No soy ningún crío!

Viktor trató de interceder.

\- Cariño...

\- ¡No soy ningún crío! - repitió el más joven, chillando, - ¡no lo soy, papá!

\- Te estás comportando como uno. - Declaró Yuri Plisetsky, secamente.

Haru apretó su camisa entre sus dedos, y su otro puño cerrado tembló, a un lado de su cuerpo.

\- ¿¡Por qué es así?!

Oh, formalidad presente.

\- A mí no me levantas la voz, jovencito. - Yuri Plisetsky entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño!

\- _Eres_ un niño. - El rubio resopló. - Deja de gritar.

Haru abrió la boca, listo para replicar.

\- Es suficiente. - La voz, autoritaria, como pocas veces, perteneciente a Yuri Katsuki, resonó en los oídos de su hijo, y del adulto de ojos jade. - Haru, discúlpate con Yurio por gritarle.

\- Mamá...

\- Haru.

Haru aflojó el agarre sobre su camisa, y la mano con la que la arrugaba cayó a un lado de su cuerpo.

Desvió la mirada.

\- Lamento haberle gritado, entrenador.

\- Yurio. - Fue el turno de Plisetsky de erizarse. - ¿Podrías aceptar sus disculpas?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, -por favor, las habría aceptado incluso sin la necesidad de que lo pidieras.

El pelinegro le sonrió, - te lo agradezco.

\- Tsk. - Yuri Plisetsky miró brevemente en dirección del peliplata menor, y giró sobre sus talones, el bolso deportivo golpeando contra su costado derecho por el movimiento. - Bien, nos veremos en la cena.

\- Su habitación está a solo dos puertas de la nuestra. - Sonrió el peliplata mayor, - nos veremos en cinco minutos.

\- No. - Indicó Plisetsky, alejándose por el pasillo, hacia las escaleras, con Otabek a su lado, - no lo haremos.

Y Haru volvió a desear que el kazajo no los hubiera acompañado. 

* * *

_¡Muy buenas a todos y todas! :D_

 _Otro proyecto más. X¨D_


	2. Aún más injusto

— Quiero mi propia habitación. — Haru soltó la solicitud tan pronto hubo cerrado la puerta, tras de sí. — Por favor.

Observó a sus padres compartir una mirada.

— No es por lo que el entrenador dijo, lo prometo. — Se apresuró en asegurar, — yo venía pensando en ello desde antes de salir de casa.

— ¿No te gusta la idea de dormir con nosotros?— Viktor inquirió, sonriendo con gentileza.

— Me gusta. — Suspiró Haru, — dormir entre los brazos de ambos es extremadamente cómodo, pero, ya tengo quince años. — Señaló la cama, paralela a la puerta, y luego a la tamaño _queen_ , que casi formaba una L si se la pegaba con la más pequeña. — Así que pensé: tener una habitación para mí solo estaría bien...

— Haru. —Dorado se encontró con marrón rojizo. — Que mi bebé me diga a la cara que desea abandonar el nido no me gusta en lo absoluto.

El mencionado balbuceó algo.

— No es... Yo... Mamá...

Yuri sonrió, y Haru se relajó.

— Lo siento, la vena dramática de tu padre ha terminado por pegárseme.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó Viktor.

— Debes admitir que sí eres muy dramático, papá. — Secundó Haru.

Viktor infló las mejillas, — mi esposo y mi hijo aliados en mi contra. — Negó con la cabeza, — qué dolor.

Los tres se echaron a reír, tras las palabras del mayor.

Y los dos progenitores decidieron que pensarían en el pedido de su pequeño.

* * *

Además de la familia Nikiforov - Katsuki, Plisetsky y Altin, apenas había un puñado extra de media docena de personas alojadas en el hotel, y dio la casualidad de que ninguno de los otros huéspedes se encontraba en el comedor cuando los primeros cinco mencionados bajaron a comer.

La cena habría transcurrido en silencio si Viktor no hubiese empezado a parlotear, y, eventualmente, los demás se unieran.

Todos, salvo por Haru.

* * *

— ¿Te sientes mal, amor? —cuestionó Yuri Katsuki, de regreso en la habitación.

— No, solo muy lleno, pero de maravilla. — Respondió Viktor.

— Le pregunté a Haru.

— ¡Te pedí que no lo llamaras amor, Yuri!

— Es que mamá me ama más a mí. — Expresó Haru, divertido.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Contradijo Viktor, incorporándose sobre la cama, tomando asiento.

— Claro que sí. — Declaró Haru.

— Que no.

— Que sí.

— Que no.

— Que sí.

— No.

— Sí.

— No.

— Sí.

— No.

— No.

— Sí.

— ¡Jaja! — Haru alzó los brazos, victorioso, — ¿lo ves? Acabas de admitirlo, papá. Yo gano. Mamá me ama más que a ti.

— ¡Yuri! — Chilló Viktor, crispado.

El pelinegro soltó una suave risa.

— Tú sabes que los amo a los dos por igual, Viktor. — Miró en dirección de su hijo, — ambos lo saben.

Haru le sonrió.

— Solo que es amor en formas distintas.~

— Así es. — Yuri se acercó a su esposo, y se inclinó a depositar un muy suave beso, destinado a la frente ajena, pero Viktor levantó el rostro, y fueron sus labios quienes lo recibieron.

Yuri se sonrojó levemente.

— _Ugh_ , ya van a empezar. — Haru arrugó la nariz, antes de ponerse de pie. — Iré a dar un paseo. —Miró directo a los orbes azules pertenecientes al más alto de sus progenitores, — volveré en media hora, ni un minuto más.

Viktor le guiñó un ojo, y apresó la cintura de su cónyuge entre sus manos.

La puerta se cerró tras la espalda de Haru, en el preciso momento en que los dientes de Viktor se hundían en la piel del cuello de su pareja, y Yuri ahogaba un jadeo.

* * *

— No aseguraste la puerta — Murmuraría el japonés, contra los labios del ruso, minutos más tarde.

—No. — Sería la mínima respuesta del mayor, acompañada de una sonrisa, antes de levantar las piernas de su amado sobre sus hombros, e ingresar en el mismo sin mayores preámbulos.

Y Yuri arquearía la espalda, gimiendo en una mezcla de placer y dolor, incluso tras la larga preparación previa.

Sin embargo, aquel ruido, y todos los que le seguirían, serían ahogados por cortesía de los labios de Viktor, quien empujaría su lengua al interior de la húmeda cavidad superior contraria, a la par en que se deslizaba fuera de la inferior, echando las caderas hacia atrás, antes de adelantarlas de nueva cuenta.

Obviamente, Haru estaría bien lejos de aquel espectáculo pasional protagonizado por el par de hombres a los que les debía la vida.

* * *

Apoyado contra una baranda, Haru observaba el espectáculo que la luna ofrecía, incluso cuando no se encontraba llena, sobre el amplio mar, de un color ligeramente más oscuro que el del cielo nocturno.

 _Las estrellas son las fieles acompañantes del satélite de plata._

Haru suspiró, echando solo un poco más el cuerpo hacia adelante, y la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Desearía que me tomara en serio. — Y, cerrando los ojos, aceptó de buen agrado la suave brisa marina que llegó a golpear contra su rostro, desordenando sus cabellos, y refrescando el resto de su delgado cuerpo.

* * *

— Beka. — Desde su lugar en la cama, boca arriba, Yuri Plisetsky llamó.

— ¿Hm? — La inarticulada respuesta que obtuvo llegó desde la otra cama, a unos metros de distancia.

— Beka. — Repitió el rubio de cortos cabellos.

— Dime, Yura.

— ¿Crees que fui muy duro con él?

— Todo el tiempo.

— Hablo en serio. — Gruñó el menor.

— Y yo también.

Una almohada fue a parar al rostro de Otabek, que se encontraba boca abajo, y miraba en dirección de su mejor amigo, con el rostro girado en dirección del mismo.

— Tonto.

— Honesto. — Replicó el kazajo, pasando a acomodar su cabeza bajo la almohada recién recibida.

— Devuélveme eso. — Se quejó el ruso.

— Ni hablar, tú me la arrojaste, así que ahora me pertenece.

— Beka. — Siseó.

— Yura. — Apenas sonrió el mayor.

Yuri Plisetsky resopló, pero no hizo ademán alguno de ponerse de pie.

— Solo te aprovechas de mi flojera. — Acusó el rubio.

— Y de tu temperamento. — Acotó el pelinegro.

— Eres diabólico. — Sonrió Yuri.

— No más que tú. — Declaró Otabek.

Tantos años de amistad, y aquellas conversaciones continuaban siendo de lo más entretenidas.

.

Haru regresó a la habitación que compartía con sus padres varios minutos más tarde de lo planeado, pero cuidó el pegar una oreja de la puerta, aguzando el oído, y aún así tocó antes de ingresar.

Su padre yacía dormido, torso desnudo -Haru apostaba que _todo_ desnudo en realidad-, junto a su madre, quien sí se encontraba debidamente vestido, y sonrió en su dirección.

— ¿Por qué siempre huele a rancio cuando regreso de mis paseos? — suspiró Haru, no pasando por alto el tono carmín que subió al rostro de su madre.

Haru pensó que, en verdad, su padre tenía toda la razón del mundo en celar tanto a su madre. Si él no se encontrara perdidamente enamorado de su entrenador rubio, probablemente lo estaría de ese hombre de cabellos negros, ojos hermosos, piel clara y corazón de oro y cristal.  
Haru pensó en ello con toda inocencia.

— Está bien. — Haru encogió los hombros, restando importancia, y empezó a quitarse la polera negra que se encontraba usando, — ya estoy acostumbrado.

Pero eso, por el contrario de calmar a Yuri, lo avergonzó mucho más.

Quizá Haru sí debía tener una habitación para él solo por esa vez.

* * *

El resto de la noche transcurrió serena.

Haru fue el último en quedarse dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los orbes dorados se abrieron pesadamente.

Y la habitación estaba vacía.

Haru se incorporó con pereza, sentándose en la cama. La sábana pasó a cubrirle de la cintura para abajo.

A diferencia de sus padres, él no dormía ni completamente vestido, ni totalmente desnudo.

Haru tenía un término medio.

El pantalón de pijama y el torso descubierto, así no moría de calor ni tampoco de frío.

Parpadeó, bostezando largo y tendido.

Después, alargó la mano hacia el buro junto a la cama, donde había dejado su teléfono celular la noche pasada.

9:30 a.m.

Bastante tarde, para el régimen habitual, estricto hasta por demás.

Los viajes familiares eran los mejores descansos que se pudieran desear.

Haru hizo a un lado la sábana y se puso de pie.

Luego de estirarse, y bostezar por segunda y tercera vez, llevó su celular consigo en dirección al baño.

Tomaría una ducha.

* * *

Haru dejó sus pantalones y ropa interior en la canasta de la ropa sucia, aunque la suya no lo estuviera, y programó su teléfono en la primera lista de reproducción, no olvidando activar la opción _aleatorio._

La música empezó a sonar, y Haru reconoció la canción al instante, sonriendo ampliamente.

 _This is war - Thirty Seconds to Mars._

— _A warning to the people, the good and the evil...~_ — Cantó, pasando a tararear a la par en que abría la puerta corrediza de la ducha y la volvía a cerrar tras adentrarse en la misma.

No dejó de tararear mientras abría la llave, ni cuando el agua empezó a caer, ni en ningún momento hasta que la canción terminó.

Y prosiguió con las que le siguieron.

* * *

— ¿Eh? — Haru parpadeó, una toalla sobre su cabeza, junto con la mano derecha que la sujetaba, y la izquierda sosteniendo el extremo de una segunda, que cubría sus partes nobles. —¿¡Dónde están mis cosas?!

Se apresuró hacia la cama que había ocupado, incluso se arrodilló y buscó bajo la misma.

Nada.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Chilló, saliendo disparado hacia la puerta, soltando la toalla que su mano derecha sujetaba.

— ¿Pero qué...? — Yuri Plisetsky se detuvo en seco, enarcando una ceja, faltando poco para que esta llegara hasta el inicio de su cabello. — ¿Qué haces desnudo fuera de tu habitación?

 _¿Desnudo?_

Haru palideció, mas la sensación de la toalla siendo sujetada por su mano izquierda lo tranquilizó, medianamente.

— No estoy desnudo.

— Casi. —Rectificó Yuri, —¿a qué se debe?

— Mis cosas no están en la habitación. — La preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos dorados.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y las de Viktor y _Katsudon?_

 _Oh._

Haru se rebulló en su lugar.

— Olvidé revisar.

Yuri Plisetsky apenas y ladeó la cabeza, mandando una mirada escéptica color jade.

— Eres un hijo terrible.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejó Haru, aunque _sí_ se sentía de ese modo.

— Ve a revisar.

— ¡Haru!

Por segunda vez, la voz de Yuri Katsuki hizo girar las cabezas de peliplata menor y rubio, a la par.

— ¡Mamá! — Haru corrió al encuentro del pelinegro. — ¡Alguien tomó todas mis cosas!

— ¿Todas...?

— ¡Haru! — Viktor exclamó, cortando abruptamente las palabras de su esposo. — ¡Todas tus cosas están en tu nueva habitación!

El rostro del más joven se iluminó.

Mientras que el de rubio y pelinegro ensombrecieron.

— ¿Eh? — Viktor parpadeó, confundido, — ¿por qué me miran así, Yuri, Yurio?

— No dejaste una sola prenda para que Haru se cambiara. — Pronunciaron a la vez los aludidos.

Viktor retrocedió un paso.

— Bueno...

— Él pensó que habían robado su equipaje.

— Amor...

— Salió solo cubierto por esa toalla de la habitación.

— Yurio...

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — Haru saltaba, mientras tanto, extasiado.

Y soltó la toalla eventualmente.

— ¡Haru! —Exclamaron los tres adultos.

* * *

— ¡Qué genial! — Haru saltó al interior de la nueva habitación, con una sola cama, una sola cómoda al lado de esta, un solo armario pequeño. Uno, uno, uno. ¡Una habitación solo para él! — ¡Muchas gracias, mamá, papá!

Yuri y Viktor sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pero el primero rehuyó al toque del segundo, con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz.

Sin embargo, Haru lo notó.

— Oh, mamá, no sigas enfadado con papá. — El peliplata menor soltó una suave risa, — sabemos lo increíblemente tonto que puede llegar a ser.

— No sé si tratas de ayudarme, Haru. — Viktor formó un puchero, suspirando.

— Lo hago. — Aseguró Haru, y volvió a dirigirse al pelinegro. — Mamá, hazlo por mí, ¿si?

Yuri miró de reojo en dirección de su cónyuge.

Viktor trató de no moverse, ni respirar.

Yuri rió.

— Muy bien. — Decidió, asintiendo, — lo haré por ti, amor.

— ¡Sí!

— Ahora vístete.

— ¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Haru no había desayunado, así que, a la hora del almuerzo, comió por dos, quizá hasta tres, ignorando olímpicamente la penetrante mirada fija de su entrenador, demasiado ocupado por poco atorándose con los alimentos.

Haru tenía el mismo metabolismo de Yuri Katsuki, y, durante su infancia, había pasado por una etapa de exceso de peso.

Allí fue cuando Yuri Plisetsky se involucró más con el, ahora, quinceañero, como pedido especial de los padres del mismo, incapaces de poner mano dura sobre su adorable retoño.

Y Haru no lo iba a negar, pese a que admiraba profundamente al rubio, llegó a odiarlo.

¿Quién podía ser tan cruel como para prohibirle todo tipo de dulces a un niño? ¡Absolutamente todos!

¡A los 7 años!

Haru podía haber estado algo pasado de peso, pero su desempeño sobre el hielo no había decaído un ápice, y eso, según su entendimiento infantil, significaba que no había razón alguna para que lo privaran de su deliciosa azúcar.

— ¿Acaso no quieres que te entrene? — Había cuestionado Plisetsky, muy serio.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

— ¡Entonces baja de peso! Yo no entrenaré a ningún cerdo.

Sí, había dicho _cerdo._

Haru no tenía ni idea de que Yuri Plisetsky llamaba de aquel modo a su madre, porque el rubio no usaba el apodo si el peliplata menor estaba presente.

Y la razón era obvia.

Haru no le había dirigido la palabra a Yuri Plisetsky por toda una semana luego de que el mayor lo llamara de aquel modo.

Sí, a sus 7 años, Haru había aprendido bien de Yuri Katsuki, agregándole toques de Viktor Nikiforov.

¿Por qué?

Porque la culpa ni siquiera se había asomado a la puerta del ojidorado.

Pero claro que Yuri Plisetsky no se había disculpado. Ni hablar.

Sencillamente, había prometido no volver a llamarlo de aquel modo.

Los dulces continuaron excluidos de la dieta del peliplata.

Pero había rendido sus frutos, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Haru soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción, y relamió sus labios. — ¡Estuvo delicioso!

— ¡Más que delicioso! — Corroboró Viktor.

— Lo disfruté mucho. — Sonrió Yuri Katsuki.

— Concuerdo. — Declaró Otabek, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Yuri Plisetsky frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yurio? — El peliplata mayor preguntó, curioso. — ¿No te gustó el almuerzo?

— No es eso. — Gruñó el rubio, — la comida estuvo bien, pero el cómo tragó tu hijo, no.

— Es solo por hoy. — Refunfuñó el peliplata menor, — no hará diferencia.

— Te equivocas.

— Yura, vamos. — Los otros cuatro presentes giraron a ver, asombrados, en dirección del pelinegro kazajo. — Exageras.

— ¡No exagero! — Yuri Plisetsky apretó los puños sobre el elegante mantel blanco que cubría la mesa, — no lo hago.

— Bien. — Haru se puso de pie, el ceño tanto o más fruncido que el de su entrenador, —en ese caso, será mejor que vaya a correr.

— No es—

— Ve. — Plisetsky cortó la declaración de Katsuki, — recorre la playa dos veces, y regresa.

— Yurio. — Empezó Viktor.

— Haru acaba de comer, Yurio. — Se unió Yuri Katsuki.

Todos, en realidad.

— Lo acompañaré. — Otabek se puso de pie, también, — caminaremos un rato, y trotaremos después.

Yuri Plisetsky gruñó desde su lugar, sentado.

— Bien.

— Bien. — Repitió el moreno, — vamos, Haru.

El aludido apretó los puños, a los costados.

¡Era tan injusto! ¡Injusto, injusto, injusto!

Asintió.

— Sí, vamos.


	3. Todavía más injusto

Haru debió negarse.

Debió haber dicho que estaba bien por su cuenta, debió rechazar con cortesía el ofrecimiento del kazajo, y debió salir corriendo tan pronto terminó de hablar, para así no darle chance a _nadie_ de ir tras de sí.

Haru era muy veloz cuando se lo proponía.

Y sí, a regañadientes, eso se lo debía a Yuri Plisetsky.

Escapar de la ira del rubio del que estaba perdidamente enamorado no era tarea sencilla, pero él ya tenía basta experiencia.

Haru miró de reojo hacia el mayor.

Otabek tenía la vista fija al frente, los hombros hacia atrás, y caminaba a paso seguro.

Como siempre.

Haru había descubierto, hace mucho tiempo, lo sociable que en verdad era el aparentemente serio Otabek Altin. Y no, no había sido producto del alcohol. Aunque, más que sociable, la palabra sería... astuto.

Cuando Haru tenía nueve años, un día peleó _en grande_ con su padre, y su madre no había estado en casa para calmar los humos, por lo que Haru acabó gritándole a Viktor que lo odiaba y desearía tener otro padre en su lugar, para después salir corriendo y huir de casa.

Viktor había corrido tras él, como era obvio, pero, otra vez, Haru era _endemoniadamente_ veloz cuando lo veía necesario.

Viktor lo perdió de vista a los pocos minutos, luego de que el peliplata más joven doblara una esquina y encontrara un callejón por el qué escabullirse.

Así, Haru terminó en un parque no tan cercano a casa, y se dejó caer sobre la primera banca en la que posó los ojos.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, frotando sus manos contra la palidez de sus delgados brazos, y maldijo bajo su aliento, a su padre, y el no haber tomado un abrigo.

— Tonto. — Gruñó, antes de recoger las piernas, subiéndolas también a la banca. — Papá tonto.

— ¿Por qué Viktor Nikiforov es un tonto? — la voz, gruesa, preguntó, y Haru saltó en su lugar, listo para echar a correr, de nuevo.

— Otabek Altin. — Jadeó al ver de pie al pelinegro kazajo, que no mudó en absoluto de expresión.

— Haru Nikiforov-Katsuki — indicó Otabek, — ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

— Uh... — Haru negó con la cabeza, y se hizo, como pudo, un poco más hacia el reposa brazos derecho, con el que contaba la banca, y al cual estaba más cerca.

Otabek se sentó.

Y no hizo ninguna pregunta.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué peleé con papá? — inquirió, extrañado.

— No sabía que peleaste con él. — Recibió como respuesta.

— Pero me preguntaste el porqué era un tonto.

— Sí, porque eso fue lo que te escuché decir.

— Hmmm...

— ¿Quieres contarme el por qué de su pelea?

Haru abrazó sus piernas con más fuerza.

— No en realidad...

— Entiendo.

Haru infló las mejillas.

— Es que, él insiste en que mamá no puede amarme más que a él y yo sé que eso no es verdad... — Sin proponérselo, Haru empezó a hablar, y Otabek lo escuchó, haciendo comentarios en los momentos precisos.

Si bien el kazajo no calificaba como el _espectador ideal_ sin duda alguna sabía escuchar.

Y opinar, además.

— Tonto. — Estuvo de acuerdo Otabek, al final del relato.

— ¡Lo sé! — Haru alzó los brazos, y recién en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que llevaba largo rato con los pies en el suelo.

— Estás temblando. — Observó Otabek.

— ¿Eh? — Haru sabía que era cierto, pero había estado tan inmerso en su relato que había pasado totalmente del frío. — Sí, pero no es nada...

— Claro que lo es. Toma. — Quitándose la chaqueta, la pasó por los hombros del más pequeño, — si te enfermas, todos se preocuparán.

— Jaja. — Haru sonrió, — no el entrenador, él solo me gritará por ser descuidado.

— Yura se preocupa mucho por ti. — Aseguró el kazajo, — tanto como tus padres.

— Claro. — el mitad japonés mitad ruso rodó los ojos. — Y yo soy una linda _prima ballerina._

— Lo digo muy en serio. — Otabek lo observó fijo, directo a los ojos, y Haru se estremeció. — Yo no miento.

— N-Nunca te acusé de haberlo hecho. — Se apresuró a rectificar, sorprendido ante la intensidad de los oscuros ojos contrarios. — Es solo que por cómo me trata...

— Yura es estricto por naturaleza, son raras las ocasiones en que se permite ser blando.

— No es cierto.

Otabek lo miró inquisitivamente.

— Contigo es amable todo el tiempo.

— Somos mejores amigos.

— ¿Y qué pasa con mis padres? ¿Acaso ellos no son también sus amigos?

— La relación que Yura tiene con tus padres es más compleja.

Haru frunció el ceño. — No lo entiendo.

— Entonces pídele a tus padres que te lo expliquen. — Otabek se puso de pie. — Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

— ¡Espera! — Haru saltó, — ¿no puedes decírmelo tú? ¡No quiero volver a casa!

— Aún si pudiera, no te lo diría. — Haru tenía que admirar esa honestidad, — y, ¿no estás pensando en lo preocupados que deben estar tus padres?

A Haru se le estrujó el corazón al imaginar a su madre llorando. Sacudió la cabeza, y tomó la mano derecha del mayor, tirando del misma.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos, vamos!

Otabek sonrió suavemente, y señaló con su pulgar hacia el lado opuesto de la calle, — mi motocicleta está por allá, vamos.

Haru corrió hasta el pedazo de ingeniería y mecánica, quedando clavado en el piso al entrar en cuenta que nunca antes había subido en una motocicleta.

Recibió el casco que el pelinegro le extendió, y se estremeció cuando el mismo encendió el vehículo de dos ruedas, y el motor rugió furiosamente.

— Ah... ¿No podría yo ir a pie...?

Una vez más, marrón se clavó sobre dorado, y Haru contuvo las ganas de desviar la mirada.

— No pensé que fueras un miedoso.

— ¡No me da miedo!

Otabek hizo rugir el motor por segunda vez.

Y Haru tembló.

— ¿Decías?

— ¡Dije que no tengo miedo!

— Entonces sube.

— ¡Bien! — Colocándose el casco, el peliplata avanzó a paso decidido. Y se detuvo. — Umh...

— ¿Subirás o no?

— ¡Deja de presionarme! — Chilló Haru.

— Lo siento.

Al final subió.

* * *

— ¡Haru! — Para gran sorpresa del mencionado, fue Viktor quien salió corriendo a recibirlo, y, sí, estaba malditamente llorando. — ¡Haru, gracias al cielo!

— ¿Papá? — Haru estaba en shock, y se quedó muy quieto cuando el peliplata mayor lo rodeó entre sus brazos, presionándolo contra su pecho. — ¿Dónde está mamá?

— Él fue a buscarte, aún no ha vuelto y...

— ¡Haru! — Gritando, la voz de Yuri Katsuki se quebró, y el japonés llegó corriendo al encuentro de su pequeño hijo. — ¡Haru, gracias a Dios! ¡Otabek, muchas gracias, gracias, gracias!

El pelinegro menor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, — no ha sido problema.

Yuri le ofreció pasar a por una taza de chocolate caliente, con Haru aferrado a su regazo, tratando de no llorar también.

El kazajo aceptó.

* * *

— Muchas gracias. — Haru le devolvió la chaqueta de cuero a Otabek, que la recibió con la mano derecha, — limpié las lágrimas lo mejor que pude.

— Está bien. — Indicó el mayor, sentado en el sofá de la sala del departamento de la familia Nikiforov - Katsuki.

— Umh... — Haru no se alejó, y Otabek adivinó lo que le pediría, pero aún así guardó silencio.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme a conducir motocicleta cuando sea más grande?

 _¿Más?_ No pudo evitar pensar el kazajo, quizá solo un poco a modo de burla.

— Por supuesto, si tus padres lo aprueban.

Los orbes dorados pertenecientes al hijo de Viktor y Yuri brillaron con fuerza.

— ¡Gracias!

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky hizo acto de presencia quince minutos más tarde, y Haru se hizo chiquito en su lugar de la mesa.

Estaban cenando.

— ¡Viktor, maldito viejo descuidado! — Vociferando, el rubio se acercó a encarar al peliplata mayor.

— Yurio, este no es buen momento para eso...

— ¿¡No!? — Rechinando los dientes, el dueño de los orbes verde jade clavó un dedo, el índice derecho, contra el pecho del de orbes azul cielo. — Tú...

— Yurio. — Verde giró hacia marrón rojizo, — Viktor está a punto de ponerse a llorar, ahora no, por favor.

Plisetsky gruñó, pero, a fin de cuentas, retrocedió un paso.

Haru lo escuchó blasfemar por lo bajo, en ruso.

Presionó juntos sus labios, pero no fue capa de contenerse.

— ¿Odias a papá y a mamá, entrenador?

Viktor, el par de Yuris, y Otabek, miraron con distintos grados de sorpresa hacia Haru.

— ¿Odiarlos? — Yuri Plisetsky parpadeó, y frunció el ceño. — Por supuesto que no, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Haru presionó sus pequeñas manitas, volviéndolas un par de puños.

— Les gritas constantemente, a papá casi siempre le dices "viejo" y nunca te he oído llamar a mamá por su nombre, ¿eso no es señal de que no los quieres?

Silencio.

— Otabek me dijo que la relación entre papá, mamá y tú era algo complicada, ¿por qué? ¿Es acaso que proyectas tu desagrado hacia ellos en mí? ¿Por eso tampoco me aprecias?

Yuri Plisetsky volteó a mirar brevemente hacia el kazajo, que asintió en su dirección.

El rubio resopló.

— Niño tonto. — Suspiró. — No es nada como eso.

* * *

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeando repetidas veces, Haru sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. — ¿Dijiste algo?

— Pregunté si te parecía bien si empezamos a trotar desde aquí.

El peliplata miró hacia los lados, ¿dónde estaban?

— Te perdiste un rato.

El menor se sonrojó.

— Lo siento, pensaba en... — Calló de golpe.

Otabek lo miró, mas no abrió la boca.

— Pensaba en el día que me encontraste en el parque, y había peleado como papá.

— Ya veo. — El kazajo sonrió levemente, — ¿todavía quieres que te enseñe a manejar motocicletas?

— ¡Absolutamente si!

— Siendo así, entrenar los muslos y los glúteos es clave. — Informó el mayor, — vamos a trotar.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, peliplata y pelinegro volvieron al hotel, sudorosos, Haru sonriente, Otabek serio, como era usual, mas con el aura relajada que solo una buena sesión de ejercicio conseguía en quien está acostumbrado a entrenar a diario.

— ¡Gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme, Beka! — Rio Haru, e intentó acomodar su flequillo, empapado, a un lado, sin mucho resultado, salvo por la vista a medias de su ojo derecho. Sonrió, — ¿mañana por la mañana?

— Mañana por la mañana. — Asintió Otabek.

Haru se despidió y dobló hacia su habitación, mientras que Otabek continuó de frente hacia la que compartía con Yuri Plisetsky.

— Hasta que al fin llegas. — Fue el "cálido" recibimiento por parte del rubio.

— Sí, yo también te extrañé, Yura.

Verde jade se entrecerró.

— Mañana voy a enseñarle a Haru a manejar motocicleta.

— ¿¡Hah?!

* * *

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Parpadeó Haru, quien acababa de ingresar a su habitación.

— Te esperábamos. — Viktor infló las mejillas, — ¿qué clase de recibimiento es ese?

— ¿En serio quieres que te abrace estando sudado?

— Yo sí. — sonrió Yuri Katsuki.

Los ojos de Haru brillaron, y se lanzó a brazos de su madre, que lo recibió más que dispuesto.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Hey! — Viktor se puso de pie, — ¡no dejen de lado a papá!

Yuri Katsuki abrió mucho los ojos, — ¡Viktor, espera, no!

Pero fue muy tarde.

— ¡Papá tonto! ¡Aplastaste a mamá!

— ¡Yuri!

 _¡Era el colmo! No solo tenía que competir con Otabek por la atención de su entrenador, además había sido regañando por este último, y ahora ni siquiera podía disfrutar de un abrazo de su madre, todo por culpa de su padre. Sin duda eso era todavía más injusto._


	4. Injusto desde antes

— ¡Por favooooooooor!

Viktor miró de reojo hacia Yuri, del mismo modo en que Yuri lo hizo hacia Viktor.

— Ve a tomar un baño, Haru — comandó Yuri.

— ¡Pero, mamá!

— Yuri y yo pensaremos en lo que acabas de pedirnos, Haru, hazle caso. — Secundó Viktor.

Haru miró consternado de uno a otro de sus padres, los puños apretados delante del cuerpo.

— Haré lo que sea para conseguir su permiso — declaró, — lo que sea, incluso lavar los platos todos los días.

— Ese es el trabajo de Viktor — sonrió Yuri, — Haru, mientras más demores tú, más tardaremos nosotros también.

El peliplata menor mordió su labio inferior, y suspiró.

— Está bien — asintió, y realizó una reverencia, inclinando medio cuerpo hacia el pelinegro, — ¡por favor, madre, permíteme aprender el arte de manejar mañana! — pronunció en japonés, se enderezó y clavó su mirada en la azulada del peliplata mayor, — papá, llegaré tan tarde como pueda de las prácticas diarias si me dejas hacer esto — aseguró en ruso, dando un paso hacia atrás al terminar, — lo deseo profundamente — insistió, ahora en inglés, y giró sobre sus talones, avanzando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Se contuvo de voltear a ver a sus progenitores, y abrió y cerró la puerta tan rápido como pudo, recostándose parcialmente de la madera, pegó la parte posterior de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

 _Por favor._

Después se empujó a sí mismo hacia adelante y pasó a desvestirse.

Habiendo olvidado su teléfono celular sobre el buró junto a la cama, tardó significativamente menos en ducharse, pero permaneció bajo la lluvia artificial varios minutos extra, dándoles más tiempo a sus padres de deliberar. Cerró la llave, y alcanzó la toalla blanca colgada a unos cuantos centímetros.

Primero el cabello, después el rostro, el cuello, los hombros y el torso, luego todo lo demás.

Haru tragó saliva y dio un vistazo hacia su reflejo, apenas sonrosado.

Entonces recordó que tampoco había metido su ropa de cambio al baño y soltó una maldición bajo su aliento.

* * *

— Mamá — llamó, apenas entreabriendo la puerta del baño, obteniendo la inmediata respuesta del mencionado, — ¿puedes pasarme mi pijama, por favor?

Yuri había estado esperando por el pedido. Extendió las prendas, perfectamente dobladas, hacia su hijo, sonriendo.

— Gracias. — Haru se sonrojó, — no te rías.

— No me río — aseguró Yuri.

— Dile a papá que tampoco se ría.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó Viktor y ya no logró contener la carcajada.

Haru cerró la puerta de nueva cuenta y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Un polo de algodón blanco, ropa interior negra, unos pantalones holgados celestes y las medias grises, la pijama clásica y cómoda.

Haru acomodó su flequillo, solo para que el mismo volviera a su estado original a los segundos. Arrugó la nariz hacia su reflejo.

* * *

Inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta de manera definitiva, avanzando hacia el dormitorio.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó a bocajarro. — ¿Qué decidieron?

Yuri ladeó la cabeza hacia Viktor.

— Puedes ir — sonrió el peliplata mayor.

— ¡Gracias! — Chilló el menor, — ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! — Se lanzó a abrazar a sus padres, — ¡son los mejores!

Viktor guiñó hacia Yuri y Yuri sonrió hermosamente. Juntos correspondieron al abrazo de su hijo.

* * *

— ¿Duermes conmigo, mami?

La solicitud agarró desprevenidos al par de progenitores, mas Viktor reaccionó primero.

— No, Haru — sonrió, — mamá va a dormir con papá.

— Mamá duerme contigo _siempre_ — bufó el menor, — es justo que duerma conmigo _al menos_ una vez— resopló, — además, le he preguntado a él.

Yuri entreabrió los labios.

— Mamá durmió contigo los _tres_ días que estuve fuera de casa a inicios de mes, Haru — recalcó Viktor, sonriendo.

— Dije _al menos_ — enarcó una ceja Haru, — ¿por qué no dejamos que mamá decida? — sonrió también.

— Yo-

— Eso haremos. — El peliplata mayor cortó el inicio de la declaración de su esposo, sin darse cuenta. — Yuri me elegirá a mí.

— No, me elegirá a mí.

Dorado y azul se encontraron enfrascados en una guerra de miradas al segundo siguiente.

Yuri suspiró.

— ¿Ahora puedo hablar?

— Sí — respondieron a la vez padre e hijo.

— ¿Les molestaría ver en mi dirección, ustedes dos?

— Así estamos bien. — Respondieron a la vez.

Yuri parpadeó.

— Por favor, volteen.

— No. — Sincronizados de nuevo.

— Haru, Viktor.

— ¿A quién escoges? — La tercera.

Marrón rojizo se estrechó.

— A ninguno.

Azul cielo y dorado giraron ante esas palabras y un escalofrío nada agradable los recorrió por igual, de pies a cabeza, ante la sonrisa presente en los labios del moreno.

* * *

— Que tengan buenas noches. — Yuri se despidió agitando una mano desde la puerta, — descansen. Los amo. — Y se fue, sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— No me dio mi beso de buenas noches — lloriqueó Viktor, bajo las sábanas de la cama de su hijo.

— A mí tampoco — suspiró Haru, a su lado, — todo por tu culpa.

— ¡Hey! — Protestó el mayor, — fue _nuestra_ culpa, Haru. Nuestra. De los dos. En conjunto.

— Tú empezaste — indicó el menor, — si hubieras dejado a mamá responder me habría elegido a mí.

— Eso no es cierto — refutó Viktor, — Yuri me prefiere por sobre todos — aseguró, — además, esta cama es demasiado pequeña, apenas y entramos tú y yo.

— Mamá es mucho más pequeño que tú, papá — puntuó Haru, — sin contar que yo iba a abrazarlo para que no tuviera frío y así el espacio habría sido incluso más que perfecto para los dos. Para mamá y para mí.

Viktor infló las mejillas.

— Puedes abrazarme a mí.

— No quiero hacerlo.

— ¡Entonces yo te abrazaré a ti!

— ¡Wah! ¡No!

Padre e hijo se encontraron riendo a los pocos segundos. Y después se cayeron de la cama, solo para seguir riendo en el piso.

.

Yuri Plisetsky tocó una sola vez y abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartían Viktor y Yuri Katsuki.

— ¡Cerdo! ¡Viejo!

— Hola, Yurio. — El pelinegro apenas se estaba abotonando la camisa del pijama. — Viktor no está.

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿A dónde fue? — Frunció el ceño el rubio.

— Está durmiendo con Haru esta noche. — Dos botones más.

Yuri Plisetsky fue a preguntar la razón, pero sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que Otabek va a enseñarle a tu crío a manejar motocicleta mañana?

Yuri Katsuki no dejó su tarea de abotonar su camisa.

— Dame un momento.

* * *

— No ocuparán toda la tarde, Yurio.

— No me importa, cerdo. — Torció los labios el rubio, — sabes el poco tiempo que puedo pasar con Beka últimamente, no quiero a tu hijo interfiriendo.

— Yurio, si Otabek se ofreció a enseñarle a Haru, deberías respetar su decisión.

— Otabek es _mi_ mejor amigo. — Resopló Plisetsky, — tu hijo no puede solo acapararlo.

— No va a acapararlo, Yurio. — El pelinegro sonrió suavemente hacia el rubio, — sabes lo mucho que Haru quiere a Otabek.

— Sé lo mucho que _quiere_ su motocicleta. — Rodó los ojos Plisetsky.

Katsuki rio.

— Sí, bueno, Haru cree que Otabek es genial.

— Lo _es_.

— ¿Por qué no los acompañas a la práctica? — Sugirió el pelinegro. — Así no dejas de pasar tiempo con Otabek y Haru estará doblemente motivado a aprender.

El rubio meditó la idea.

— Bueno, le grité a Otabek que era un idiota hace rato.

Una pequeña gotita apareció en la frente del mayor, y descendió hacia su mejilla.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero tu idea no es mala del todo — admitió, encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Irás a disculparte con él?

— Ni hablar. — Gruñó Plisetsky. — Es su culpa por decidir por su cuenta.

Yuri Katsuki negó con la cabeza, ligeramente divertido.

— E imagino que tampoco volverás a dormir a la habitación que comparten.

— No. — Confirmó Plisetsky, — ya que este hotel está casi vacío, iré a pedir una habitación solo por esta noche.

— Quédate aquí. — Ofreció el moreno, — puedes dormir en la cama _queen_ y yo usaré la otra.

— _Ugh_ , ni hablar. — Arrugó el entrecejo el rubio, — yo no dormiré en la misma cama en la que de seguro ya se la han montado Viktor y tú.

— ¡Yurio! — El rostro del nipón se coloreó furiosamente.

— Y allí está la prueba. — Hizo una mueca el ruso, — me quedo con la otra cama.

Yuri Katsuki frunció el ceño, todavía sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Aunque habían pasado tantos años, la esencia de Yurio jamás cambiaría.

— Mierda. — Plisetsky chasqueó los dedos, — ni siquiera me traje la estúpida pijama.

Yuri Katsuki sonrió solo con los labios, — eres más grande que yo ahora, así que no puedo prestarte uno de mis pijamas — empezó, — sin embargo, ¿qué tal uno de los de Viktor?

— Olvídalo. — Se erizó el menor, — rotundamente no. Dormiré en ropa interior y ya.

El mayor volvió a reír.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

— Cerdo. — Llamó Yuri Plisetsky varios minutos más tarde, bajo las sábanas, su espalda encarando la puerta. Las luces apagadas.

— ¿Si, Yurio?

— Gracias.

Yuri Katsuki parpadeó.

— No es nada. — El rubio sintió la sonrisa ajena en esa simple declaración, y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta, pese a que el pelinegro no podía verlo. — Dulces sueños.

— No hables como si fueras mi madre.

Sí, Yurio no cambiaba.

— Y para ti igual, supongo.

Y Yuri no quería que lo hiciera.

* * *

Otabek pasó buena parte de la noche recordando sus inicios aprendiendo a manejar, y se quedó dormido abrazando una almohada, la parte frontal del cuerpo girada hacia la cama vacía.

* * *

Haru fue el primero en despertar y se deslizó fuera de la cama con mucho sigilo, cuidando el no despertar a su padre.

Ladeó la cabeza, observando el rostro durmiente ajeno por breves segundos.

Su padre estaba viejo, pero seguía siendo atractivo, aunque si se le comparaba con su madre... bueno, su madre conservaba, por mucho, la apariencia joven.

Haru agradecía infinitamente poseer genes nipones, así luciría de veinticinco para cuando cumpliera treinta y ocho, más o menos.

Haru checó la hora en su teléfono, alegrándose de lo temprano que era, suficientemente temprano como para poder ir a desearle los buenos días a su madre y, con su padre todavía dormido en esa habitación, nadie le impediría acurrucarse contra el cálido cuerpo del pelinegro. Radiante ante la idea, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, salió al pasillo y trotó hasta las escaleras, subiendo al piso superior y apresurándose a la habitación de sus padres.

Su sonrisa se congeló tan pronto abrió la puerta, sin tocar.

Yuri Katsuki dormía en la amplia cama tamaño _queen_ , hecho bolita, apenas y ocupado espacio de ese modo, mientras que Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba en la otra cama, -la misma en la que Haru había despertado la mañana previa - con la pierna derecha totalmente extendida y buena parte de la misma saliendo por un costado de la cama, la sábana arrugada y parcialmente en el piso, apenas y cubriéndolo de un poco más arriba de la cintura para abajo.

El peliplata ingresó a la habitación y no cerró la puerta. Se acercó al rubio durmiente.

 _¿Acaso está desnudo?_ Se preguntó.

Dorado brilló con intensidad y Haru se vio más que tentado a tocar el rostro del mayor, solo un suave roce. Una vez. Lamentó infinitamente el haber dejado su celular sobre el buró de la nueva habitación, fotos como esas, al menos en ese momento, habrían sido todo un privilegio.

Yuri Plisetsky se removió y Haru ahogó un jadeo, retrocediendo un paso. Elevó la mirada hacia su durmiente madre, la regresó a su potencialmente desvestido entrenador, de nuevo hacia su madre y decidió que no se torturaría más, no en ese momento y no a esa hora. Dando un último vistazo hacia su entrenador, Haru tragó saliva y se inclinó rápidamente a besar la mejilla ajena, después salió corriendo y se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama sobre la cual descansaba su madre. Se arrimó al cuerpo de Yuri Katsuki, esperando que el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón contra su caja torácica no fuera a despertarlo. Sonrió cuando Yuri Katsuki se desenroscó, reconociendo su calor, pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor del mismo y suspiró, después cerró los ojos.

 _¡Meta!_

* * *

Viktor despertó una media hora más tarde y lo primero que hizo fue palpar la nada, llamar a su cónyuge, recordar la noche pasada y rectificarse pronunciando el nombre de su único hijo. No obtuvo respuesta y tomó el celular perteneciente a Haru con la única intensión de ver la hora.

Azul cielo se abrió en todo su esplendor.

 _¡Ow!_

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky dio un respingo, y cayó de la cama por el lado izquierdo -revelando que, en realidad, solo estaba usando ropa interior - cuando Viktor abrió la puerta de golpe y chilló el nombre de su hijo, el teléfono de este último en mano.

— ¡Viejo estúpido! — Bramó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y sobando su espalda baja de paso. — ¿¡Qué mierda haces llegando y gritando tan temprano!?

— ¿Yurio? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — La respuesta de Viktor fue otra pregunta, su expresión cambiando de emoción a confusión al instante.

— ¡Yo pregunté primero! — Gruñó el rubio.

— ¡Ah, sí! — Los orbes azul cielo resplandecieron, — ¡mira esto, Yurio!

— ¿Qué cosa, anciano?

— ¡Haru nos tiene a Yuri y a mi como su imagen de pantalla de bloqueo!

Peliplata mayor y rubio escucharon un chillido, volteando a encontrarse con el rostro colorado del peliplata más joven.

— ¿¡Por qué tienes mi teléfono, papá?!

Viktor sonrió en esa típica forma de corazón.

— ¡Haru!

— ¡Responde antes de venir corriendo! — Clamó el menor.

— ¿Mh? — Yuri Katsuki apenas y despertaba. — ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Haru tiene una foto nuestra en el fondo de pantalla bloqueada de su celular, cariño!

El pelinegro parpadeó y miró a su hijo.

— ¿Es así, Haru? — Ladeó la cabeza suavemente.

El peliplata menor de edad enrojeció más.

— Sí...

Yuri Katsuki sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia su descendiente.

— Eso es muy dulce.

Dorado resplandeció, Haru se refugió entre los brazos de su madre.

— ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! — Declaró Viktor, haciendo puchero.

— Idiota. — Rodó los ojos Yuri Plisetsky.

— ¡Y Yurio igual!

— ¡Eso no es cierto, viejo!

Trató de huir, mas el peliplata mayor fue más rápido y lo atrapó antes de que lograra llegar a la puerta, arrastrándolo a la cama tamaño _queen_ y fundiéndolo en un abrazo de cuatro.

Haru seguía avergonzado, pero estaba feliz.

Lástima que un toque firme en la puerta resquebrajara el momento.

* * *

Se trataba de Otabek.

Haru volvió a desear que el kazajo no estuviera en el hotel y se arrepintió al instante de aquel pensamiento egoísta, no solo porque el mayor le enseñaría a conducir.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Gruñó Yuri Plisetsky, quien había sido el que abrió la puerta.

— Hablar contigo.

— No me da la gana.

— Yura. — El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

El rubio presionó juntos los labios.

— Bien, pero más te vale que sea rápido.

— Los esperaremos para desayunar todos juntos. — Expresó Yuri Katsuki, todavía sentado en la cama.

— Gracias. — Respondió Otabek antes de hacerse a un lado para que su mejor amigo pudiera salir de la habitación. — No vamos a tardar. — Aseguró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Haru gruñó.

 _Joder._

* * *

— Lo siento. — Soltó Otabek en cuanto volvieron a la habitación que compartían.

— ¿Hah? — La declaración lo descolocó por completo.

— Lo siento, Yura — repitió el kazajo, —tienes razón, no debí solo decidir sin consultarte antes.

Yuri Plisetsky parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué viene esa disculpa de buenas a primeras?

— Estás enojado y los últimos meses nos hemos visto tan poco que no quiero que siga así por más tiempo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no ayudarás a Haru?

— Se lo explicaré. — Indicó el pelinegro, — podemos aplazarlo hasta fin de año.

— Pero se lo prometiste. — Recalcó el rubio.

— Y te prometí a ti que pasaríamos estas vacaciones improvisadas juntos.

Yuri Plisetsky miró fijamente hacia los orbes color chocolate contrarios.

— No.

— ¿No?

— No vas a romper tu promesa para con Haru, ni tampoco lo harás con la que me hiciste a mí.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros? — Se asombró e

— Así es — asintió el rubio, — y me burlaré de tus nulas habilidades como instructor.

— ¿Es así, entrenador Plisetsky? — Sonrió Otabek.

— Absolutamente, Altin.

Se echaron a reír.

* * *

— ¡Huele delicioso! — Sentado a la mesa, en medio de sus padres, Haru relamió sus labios. — El entrenador y Beka tardan demasiado. — Se quejó, e hizo a un lado un delgado mechón plateado que se encontraba sobre su nariz.

— Ya deben estar por volver, Haru, sé paciente.

— Yuri tiene razón, Haru. — Secundó Viktor, — Mamá, Yurio y tú podrán arrasar con tres cuartas partes de la mesa en menos de lo que crees.

Haru miraba a su padre, pero no le fue desconocida la sensación de frío que recorrió su columna vertebral desde el lado opuesto, donde se encontraba su madre. Controló el impulso de frotar sus brazos en busca de calor.

— Haru — pronunció Yuri, recibiendo la total atención del mencionado al instante, — ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo cuando volvamos a casa? — Inquirió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Aseguró el menor, — ¡sí, sí, sí!

— ¿Eh? — Viktor parpadeó.

— Sin papá, ¿no es así?

– Así es, sin papá. — Confirmó Yuri.

— ¡Siiiií!

— ¡Yuri!, ¡Haru! — Gimoteó Viktor.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? — Rezongó Yuri Plisetsky.

— ¡Entrenador! — Exclamó Haru, sonriente.

— Haru. — Indicó Otabek, — Yura nos acompañará hoy en tus lecciones de manejo.

Las plateadas cejas se elevaron.

— ¿De verdad? — Buscó confirmación en los orbes verde jade.

— Así es. — Asintió Yuri Plisetsky. — Más te vale aprender rápido.

Haru sintió una gotita aparecer en su frente.

— Por supuesto.

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y una que otra queja.

* * *

Eran las ocho con veintitrés cuando Haru se puso de pie, y se despidió de sus padres, inclinándose a besar la mejilla de su madre y dedicándole una sonrisa a su padre solo para seguir a su entrenador y al que sería su maestro por ese día.

— ¡Diviértete, Haru! — Animó Viktor.

— ¡Y sé cuidadoso! — Recordó Yuri.

Haru rio por la bajo. Esos eran sus padres, el perfecto complemento del otro.

.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel y Otabek maniobró con su motocicleta, sin encenderla, como si se tratara de una bicicleta.

— Vamos a la pista.

Haru caminó entre el par de mejores amigos, sin poder dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

 _¡Era tan emocionante!_

— Tranquilízate — ordenó Yuri Plisetsky, — de lo contrario no prestarás atención a las instrucciones de Beka.

Dorado se elevó hacia verde jade.

— ¡No me quite los ojos de encima, entrenador!

Las rubias cejas se elevaron.

— ¡No uses las frases de _Katsudon!_

Haru sonrió.

* * *

— Muy bien, Haru, observa con cuidado lo que haré.

Haru asintió y clavó su mirada en las manos del kazajo.

Dorado siguió fielmente hasta el último movimiento, saltando de las manos a las piernas y los pies.

El motor rugió y las manos de Haru picaron por tocar el volante de la máquina frente a él.

Otabek apagó el motor y extrajo la llave, volteando a mirar al menor.

— ¿Lo entendiste o quieres que vuelva a mostrártelo?

— Lo entendí — aseguró Haru con rapidez.

— Bien — asintió el pelinegro y retrocedió en el asiento, — ahora sube y hazlo tú.

Yuri Plisetsky, de pie a unos cuantos metros, observó a un obediente peliplata acercarse, pasar una pierna por sobre el asiento de la motocicleta e impulsarse para acomodarse al segundo siguiente. Otabek le entregó las llaves.

— No — escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, suave, poco después, y notó la mano del mismo sobre la pierna del peliplata. Frunció el ceño. — Lo estás haciendo sin calcular, no la fuerces, trátala como si fuera una persona.

— ¿Una persona? — Haru giró confundido hacia el contrario, — quieres decir, ¿debo hablarle?

— Quiero decir con respeto — aclaró Otabek, — con delicadeza.

El peliplata parpadeó.

— Entonces, ¿como si fuera mi pareja?

Otabek enarcó una ceja, — si eso te sirve para seguir instrucciones, entonces sí.

Haru asintió y regresó la mirada al frente.

— Con respeto — repitió en voz alta; empujó el embrague con un movimiento fluido.

 _Con delicadeza._

El motor rugió.

Dorado brilló.

— ¡Lo hice! — Haru miró ilusionado hacia Otabek, — ¡lo hice! — y luego hacia Yuri Plisetsky, — ¡lo hice, entrenador!

El rubio lo observó por contados segundos, antes de asentir.

— Ya sabes encender el motor — declaró, — sigue aprender a conducir — sonrió.

Otabek presionó juntos los labios, tragándose la risa y regresando a su -casi- siempre seria expresión.

— Repite el proceso dos veces más y empezaremos con lo siguiente.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

El tiempo pasó entre indicaciones, intentos fallidos, críticas, frustración, determinación y, al final, éxito.

Cerca del medio día Haru dio una vuelva completa, él solo, sobre la motocicleta de Otabek, después de avanzar unos cuantos metros y volver.

Apagó el motor, acarició el manubrio y bajó sin prisas.

— ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! — Estalló, sacando su teléfono celular, y llamó a kazajo y a ruso, — ¡vengan! ¡Esto merece totalmente ser inmortalizado en una fotografía!

Yuri Plisetsky volteó a mirar a su mejor amigo y se encontró con la mano derecha del mismo extendida hacia su persona.

— Puedo ponerme de pie yo solo — declaró.

— Lo sé — respondió Otabek, — pero estoy aquí ahora, así que dame la mano y arriba.

El rubio rodó los ojos, pero aceptó la ayuda y juntos se acercaron al peliplata.

— Aquí. — Haru se acomodó entre rubio y pelinegro, y estiró el brazo frente a ellos, la opción de cámara programada, — tomará tres segundos — sonrió, — ¡digan _next level!_

* * *

De regreso al hotel, Haru posteó las fotos, con y sin filtro, en su cuenta de _Instagram_ , ignorando las notificaciones que no demoraron en empezar a llegar, guardó su celular y avanzó para acortar la distancia entre su entrenador, el kazajo y él mismo.

— Gracias de nuevo, Beka — canturreó, — ¿puedes prestármela de vez en cuando?

Otabek no lo miró.

— Aquí aplica lo que dijiste antes, Haru — dio a conocer, — tratar a la motocicleta como si fuera tu pareja.

Haru parpadeó y lo comprendió.

— Entiendo — suspiró, — entonces tendré que empezar a ahorrar si quiero tener una en un par de años.

— Sin contar el equipo de protección obligatorio. — Aportó Yuri Plisetsky.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta eso? — Frunció suavemente el ceño Haru.

— Los precios varían — declaró Otabek.

— ¡Ah, ya están de regreso! — Viktor apareció en ese momento, doblando en una esquina, — ¿cómo les fue?

— ¡Grandioso! — Haru se acercó a su padre, animado, — por cierto, papá, creo que es un buen momento para discutir sobre un incremento en mi mesada...

Viktor enarcó una ceja.

— Hablaremos de eso más tarde — concedió, — ahora voy a por un vaso de agua.

— ¿Para mamá?

— Así es — confirmó el peliplata mayor.

— ¿Y eso? — se extrañó Yuri Plisetsky. — _Katsudon_ nunca tiene problemas en ir a por lo que necesite él mismo.

— Estamos en la playa — sonrió Viktor, — puedo mimarlo de más aquí.~

Plisetsky hizo una mueca.

— _Más_ y empezarán a escupir arco iris, viejo.

Viktor rio, Otabek sonrió y Haru se mordió el labio inferior.

— Ah, pero eso ya se puede hacer, Yurio — Viktor palmeó su costado derecho, sobre el bolsillo de sus pantalones, en el que se encontraba su teléfono celular, — filtros.~

Yuri Plisetsky rodó los ojos.

— ¡Eso me recuerda! — Haru volvió a sacar su celular, — ¡nos tomamos unas _selfies,_ papá!

— Fantástico — Viktor se mostró satisfecho, — le llevaré el vaso con agua a Yuri y entraré a _Instagram_ para darles _me gusta._

Haru asintió, — iré a decirle a mamá.

— Estaré con ustedes en un momento.

Haru asintió, se despidió de Otabek y de Yuri Plisetsky para pasar a alejarse.

Una vez desapareció de la vista de los tres hombres, Yuri Plisetsky escaneó el rostro de Nikiforov.

* * *

Haru tocó la puerta una vez, anunció que se trataba de él y la abrió.

— Haru — Yuri Katsuki se encontraba sentado en la cama tamaño _queen,_ y tenía un libro sobre el regazo.

— _Wow —_ Haru se acercó, — es bastante grueso.

Yuri sonrió.

— La historia me encanta, parece bastante larga pero una vez te atrapa deseas que el libro sea el doble de largo.

Haru parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— El nombre del viento.

— ¿La sombra del viento?

— No, no. — Yuri negó con la cabeza, — No _La_ _sombra_ del viento , Haru. _El nombre_ del viento.

— Oh. — Haru frunció el ceño. — Hmm...

— Son libros distintos, de autores distintos.

— Umh...

— Carlos Luis Zafón y Patrick Rothfuss.

— ¡Sus nombres no se parecen de nada!

Yuri rio.

— No, no lo hacen.

— ¡Lee un fragmento en voz alta, mamá, por favor!

— De acuerdo. — Yuri palmeó el lado derecho de la cama, — ven aquí primero.

Haru obedeció y se sentó junto al pelinegro.

— Dime un número, Haru — solicitó Yuri.

— Uh... Ciento setenta y siete.

— Muy bien...

Yuri colocó un separador en la página que estaba leyendo -ya había pasado de la mitad- y regresó hasta la que contaba con el número pronunciado por su pequeño en el pie de página.

Haru miró fijo a su madre.

Yuri aclaró su garganta y empezó a leer.

— _Se volvió hacia mí._ — Pausando tras aquella corta oración, fingió su voz, arrastrándola levemente, simulando así la de un hombre mayor. _— Pero nunca funciona. La única forma de impedir que te huelan los pies es airearlos un poco. Quizá ocurra lo mismo con los secretos. Pero yo de eso no entiendo. Yo solamente entiendo de zapatos._ _—_ Tomó unos segundos, y leyó lo siguiente con su voz normal, — _Empezó a buscar entre el revoltijo acumulado sobre su banco de trabajo._ _—_ Cambió de nueva cuenta a la fingida, _— A veces vienen esos jóvenes de la corte, abanicándose la cara y relatando tragedias inverosímiles. Pero tienen unos pies blandos y rosados. Se nota que nunca han ido solos a ninguna parte. Se nota que nunca han sufrido de verdad._ _—_ Una vez más la normal, — _Al final encontró lo que estaba buscando. Cogió un par de zapatos parecidos a los que yo acababa de probarme._ _—_ Yuri miró por un momento hacia su hijo.

Haru asintió como único indicador de que deseaba que prosiguiera.

Yuri lo hizo con la falsa voz de hombre senil.

 _— Aquí están. Estos zapatos eran de mi Jacob cuando tenía tu edad._ _—_ Yuri sonrió y Haru sonrió con él. _— Se sentó en el taburete y me desató los cordones de los zapatos que yo llevaba puestos_ _—_ Siguió con su clara voz auténtica y, otra vez, se detuvo antes de cambiarla. _—Tú tienes unas plantas muy curtidas para tu edad — continuó — cicatrices, callos. Unos pies como los tuyos podrían correr todo el día descalzos sobre la piedra y no necesitarían zapatos. Un muchacho de tu edad solo consigue unos pies así de una manera._

Haru pensó en el motivo, mas no expresó su conjetura en voz alta.

 _—_ _Me miró a los ojos con gesto inquisitivo. Asentí con la cabeza._ _—_ Yuri asintió a su vez. _—_ _El anciano sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro._ _—_ Haru imaginó a su padre haciendo lo mismo con él. _— ¿Cómo los notas?_ _—_ Haru ladeó la cabeza. _—_ _Me levanté para probarlos. Eran aún más cómodos que el otro par, porque estaban un poco más gastados._ _—_ Fue el turno de Haru de asentir. _— Mira, estos zapatos son nuevos — dijo agitando los que tenía en la mano—. No han recorrido ni un kilómetro, y por unos zapatos nuevos como éstos suelo cobrar un talento, quizá un talento con dos. — Me señaló los pies —. Esos, en cambio, están usados, y yo no vendo zapatos usados._

Haru sonrió, comprendiendo al instante lo que ello significaba.

 _—_ _Me dio la espalda y se puso a ordenar el banco de trabajo mientras tarareaba una melodía. Tardé un segundo en reconocerla: «Vete de la ciudad, calderero»._

Haru se preguntó cómo iría la letra y de inmediato, por alguna extraña razón, la melodía de una canción de Bruno Mars empezó a sonar dentro de su cabeza.

 _—_ _Yo sabía que el anciano estaba tratando de hacerme un favor, y una semana antes no habría dejado escapar la oportunidad de hacerme con un par de zapatos gratis._ _—_ Haru enarcó las cejas. _—_ _Pero por algún extraño motivo, no me parecía justo. Recogí rápidamente mis cosas y dejé un par de iotas de cobre encima del taburete antes de salir de la tienda._

Haru frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_ _—_ Yuri volvió a observar de reojo a su pequeño durante dos segundos. _—_ _Porque el orgullo nos hace hacer cosas extrañas, y porque la generosidad debe recompensarse con generosidad. Pero sobre todo porque me pareció que era lo correcto, y eso ya es razón suficiente. *_

Viktor ingresó en aquel momento, interrumpiendo así la narración.

— Traje el vaso con agua y una pequeña jarra que la amable cocinera me prestó. — Levantó ambos objetos entre sus manos y sonrió a su esposo e hijo, — ¿de qué me perdí?

Haru tenía la boca abierta y tardó largos segundos en percatarse de ello. La cerró y sacudió la cabeza solo para empezar a mover los brazos, haciendo aspavientos, no encontrando las palabras que quería decir.

— ¡Mamá acaba de leer algo genial! — Proclamó, sus ojos brillando. Regresó toda su atención al pelinegro, — ¿cómo se llama el protagonista, mamá?

Yuri sonrió.

— Primero déjame mostrarte cómo se escribe y veamos si puedes pronunciarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Haru ladeó la cabeza mientras Viktor sonreía y se acercaba a entregarle el vaso con agua a su esposo, dejar la jarra sobre el buró y buscar papel y lápiz.

* * *

— ¿Puedo leerlo luego de que mamá lo termine?

Viktor soltó una risa al escuchar aquella petición.

Yuri sonrió.

— ¿Cómo se llama el protagonista? — Inquirió.

Haru le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Kvothe.

— Puedes leerlo en cuanto lo termine.

— ¡Sí!

— Haru — llamó Viktor, obteniendo la atención del menor, — ¿le mostraste a mamá las fotos que tomaste?

— Ah — Haru negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Fotos?

— ¡Ya sé manejar motocicleta! — Celebró el peliplata menor, — me tomé unas _selfies_ con el entrenador y con Beka para celebrar — sacó su teléfono celular, — déjame mostrártelas, mamá.

Yuri asintió.

— También quiero verlas — se unió Viktor.

* * *

 _Un almuerzo y varios minutos después._

— Están causando mucho alboroto — Yuri Plisetsky resopló, la mirada verde jade fija en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, la aplicación de _Instagram_ abierta y específicamente una de la fotografías recientemente publicadas por su entrenado. — Demasiado. — Gruñó.

— Siempre es así — Otabek enarcó una ceja, sentado sobre su cama, un libro delgado entre las manos. — ¿Qué pasa con esta vez?

— Míralo por ti mismo. — Indicó el rubio antes de lanzarle su teléfono al pelinegro, quien lo atrapó sin dificultades, haciendo el libro a un lado. — No pueden no joder.

Otabek comprendió a lo que su mejor amigo hacía referencia cuando notó el gran número de comentarios en la foto, mayormente de usuarios femeninos y con la terminación _y-a_ en sus nombres de usuario, y por si eso no fuera suficiente distintivo, en las fotos de perfil se veían a chicas de distintas edades usando orejas falsas de gato, o en su defecto aplicadas con un filtro o edición aparte.

— Aún cuando te retiraste hace ya un par de años. — No importaba cuántas veces lo viera, el kazajo siempre se sorprendería por la lealtad de esas féminas.

— No me agradaba cuando tenía quince, no me agradará aun cuando cumpla cincuenta — bufó el ruso, — están locas. Todas.

— Sí, locas por Yuri Plisetsky.

— Debería conseguir una pareja para ver si así me dejan tranquilo — resopló el menor.

— Sabes que eso no funcionará — el mayor negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse al contrario para devolverle su celular. — Solo generaría más atención hacia ti y hacia la persona con la que salieras.

— Que se vayan todas a tomar por cu- — un toque firme en la puerta interrumpió las palabras de Yuri Plisetsky.

— ¡Yurio! — La voz de Viktor no demoró en escucharse, — ¡Yurio! ¡Déjame entrar!

Yuri Plisetsky compartió una mirada extrañada con Otabek.

— ¿Qué quieres, viejo? — cuestionó sin moverse un solo centímetro.

— ¡Yuri y Haru están perdidos!

La puerta frente al peliplata se abrió al segundo siguiente y Viktor ingresó, las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡Ellos solo me ignoran por completo! — Lloriqueó Viktor, — ¡Toda su atención está en ese libro! ¡Están perdidos ahí adentro!

Otabek volteó a mirar al libro que había dejado sobre la cama y por un segundo la idea de volver a sentarse sobre la mullida superficie e imitar a Yuri Katsuki y al hijo del mismo cruzó su mente.

Claro que no lo hizo.

— ¡Largo de aquí, anciano! — Bramó Plisetsky, — ¡son tu esposo e hijo, arréglatelas solo!

— ¡No puedo hacerlo solo! — Nikiforov formó un puchero en sus labios, — Haru te escuchará a ti, Yurio, ¡por favor!

— ¡Vete!

— ¡Yurio!

Otabek retrocedió un paso, asegurándose de que ninguno de los dos rusos lo notara.

— ¡No iré a ninguna parte contigo!

— ¡Solo serán cinco minutos!

Otro paso.

— ¡No es _no!_

— ¡Su indiferencia me lastima, Yurio!

Otro paso más.

— ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente dramático!

— ¡Te digo la verdad! ¿¡Quieres que muera por falta de amor?!

— ¡Carajo, Viktor!

Un paso más y estaría junto a la cama.

— ¡Otabek! — Viktor exclamó, provocando que el aludido se quedará muy quieto en su lugar. — ¡Ayúdame aquí!

— ¡No metas a Beka en esto! — Yuri Plisetsky rechinó los dientes, — ¡lárgate y muere!

— ¡Yurio! — Gimió Viktor.

Otabek suspiró.

— Yura — pronunció, verde y azul giraron en su dirección, — Nikiforov no irá a ningún lado, ¿de verdad quieres que se lance a tus pies y llore, como hizo la última vez?

El rubio se erizó a la par en que peliplata sonreía y asentía.

— ¡Otabek está en lo cierto, Yurio! — Viktor giró hacia el menor, — ¡por favoooooooor!

Yuri Plisetsky gruñó.

— De acuerdo — escupió.

— ¡Gracias! — Celebró Viktor, — ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

Y arrastró al rubio fuera de la habitación, olvidando cerrar la puerta tras de él esa vez.

Otabek se encargó de hacerlo y luego regresó a continuar con su lectura, recostándose sobre la cama.

Soltó un suspiro a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba cuando su mejor amigo volviera, pero, mientras tanto, no se preocuparía.

* * *

— ¡Yuri!, ¡Haru! — Viktor abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, sobre la cama el mismo y el hijo de ambos concentrados con las miradas marrón rojiza y dorada respectivamente clavadas en una de las primeras páginas del libro que ahora cada uno sostenía por un lado. — ¡Yurio está aquí!

— ¡Entrenador! — Viktor celebró internamente realizando un salchow triple seguido por un loop cuádruple. — ¡Tiene que leer este libro!

Yuri Plisetsky parpadeó y volteó a mirar al peliplata mayor.

— ¡Haru! — Sonrió Viktor, — ¿no preferirías ir a pasear con Yurio?

Dorado se iluminó ante la pregunta.

— ¡Sí! — entonces su expresión cambió a una de pena, girando a mirar a su madre, — ¿está bien, mami?

Yuri Katsuki sonrió con suavidad hacia su retoño, acarició los plateados y cortos cabellos ajenos con su mano libre con la ternura que solo él poseía.

— No, no lo está.

Haru se erizó, mas, cuando el pelinegro rio, el alma le volvió al cuerpo, e infló las mejillas.

— Perdón — se disculpó el japonés, alzó la mirada hacia verde jade, — por favor cuídalo, Yurio.

Yuri Plisetsky chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Estoy en sus manos, entrenador! — Celebró el peliplata menor, saltando fuera de la cama tras besar la mejilla derecha de su madre y recibir uno en la izquierda como respuesta. — ¡Vamos a pasear! — Corrió hasta el rubio, tomando su mano derecha y entrelazando sus dedos, resplandeciente.

Yuri Plisetsky enarcó una ceja.

— Vamos a trotar — declaró, tajante.

— ¡Diviértanse! — Viktor intervino antes de que su hijo pudiera quejarse, y poco le faltó para empujar a rubio y peliplata menor fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin esperar por nada más.

Después giró hacia su esposo, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada marrón rojiza.

Sus labios adoptaron la curiosa y adorable forma de corazón.

— Yuri.~ — Pronunció de camino a la cama.

* * *

— ¿Es _necesario_ hacer esto, entrenador? — Haru no pondría peros, _al fin_ pasaría algo de tiempo a solas con su amado y futuro todo; sin embargo, no sería Haru Nikiforov - Katsuki si no presionaba un poco.

— Es _muy necesario —_ fue la esperada respuesta de Yuri Plisetsky. — No pierdas el paso.

— Jamás lo pierdo — sonrió el peliplata.

— Claro que lo haces — contradijo el rubio — sobre todo fuera del hielo.

— En las competencias — agregó Haru, — nunca pierdo el paso mientras estoy compitiendo.

— No debes perderlo en ningún momento — sentenció el mayor.

— Eso es imposible — rumió el menor.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No, entrenador.

— Bien — Yuri Plisetsky se liberó del agarre que la mano izquierda ajena mantenía sobre la derecha propia y señaló el sol, que descendía a la lejanía. — Empieza ya y no te detengas hasta que anochezca.

— ¿¡Hah?!

— Iré por un par de botellas y te daré el alcance — aseguró el rubio.

— ¡Pero, entrenador!

Verde jade se afiló y el dueño del par de orbes giró sobre sus talones, alejándose y adentrándose en el hotel a los pocos segundos.

Haru apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

 _¡Siempre es así!_

Echó a correr, furioso, sin medir la velocidad, su respiración ni mucho menos la dirección.

 _¡Desde que empezó a entrenarme! ¡No! ¡Desde que tengo uso de razón! ¡Siempre ha sido injusto! ¡ Injusto desde antes!_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aquí me disculpo por la enorme tardanza y traigo un capítulo más que doblemente largo como compensación XDU_**

 ** _*Este es un fragmento del capítulo número 32 de El nombre del viento : Cobres, zapateros y multitudes._**

 ** _No se me había pasado ni por un segundo el agregar siquiera la mención de mi libro favorito -bueno, el primer libro de mi trilogía inacabada favorita xD- Solo sucedió. :DU (necesito leer La sombra del viento igual ;-;) y aprovechando se los recomiendo a quien quiera leer fantasía épica con una prosa preciosa y un protagonista pelirrojo :3 xD_**

 ** _Tengo la esperanza de que alguna persona que lea esto haya leído el libro. Por favor. QWQ_**

 ** _Oh, por cierto, se pronuncia ¨Cuouz¨._**

 ** _Nos leemos.~_**

 ** _P.d : Menciono a Bruno Mars porque justo lo escuchaba a él mientras escribía. xD_**

 ** _Abrazos a la distancia. -inserte corazón con brillitos-_**


	5. Injustamente justo

.

.

.

Yuri Plisetsky había aparecido al lado de Haru mientras el hijo de Viktor y Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba doblado por la mitad, manos sobre las rodillas y boqueando en busca de aire, exhausto y, para mejorarlo, despotricando en una mezcla irregular de ruso, japonés e inglés. Se había erizado al escuchar la voz de su entrenador y, enfadado, le había volteado el rostro, gruñendo.

Por supuesto que el berrinche apenas había durado, Yuri Plisetsky adoptando todo el peso de lo que significaba ser el entrenador de, según los medios y justificado por los logros del menor, príncipe del patinaje artístico sobre hielo; Yuri le dio un golpecito en la zona interna de la rodilla izquierda, desestabilizándolo y, al momento de afianzar para no caer, Haru giró levemente y sus ojos encontraron los verde jade del mayor. Los hombros de Haru se redondearon y Yuri le entregó dos de las cuatro botellas de agua que traía consigo. Tres para Haru, una sola para Yuri. Ya lo conocía y Haru agradeció, porque la educación siempre estaría primero, lo deseara o no.

Trotaron, sin mediar palabra, hasta que el sol se ocultó y los pulmones de Haru por poco lloraban suplicando por un descanso. Se detuvieron frente a la escalera del hotel y Haru contó hasta diez antes de abrir la primera botella de agua y beber la mitad del líquido en su interior de tres largos tragos. Soltó un jadeo de apreciación y miró de reojo hacia su entrenador. Presionó juntos los labios y abrió la boca, listo para hacer una petición simple que ya había sido negada infinidad de veces...

 _¡Tengamos una cita!_

Bueno, más bien algo semejante a una súplica a esas alturas, pero de cualquier modo aquello no ocurrió porque Otabek salió en aquel preciso momento, teléfono en mano, diciendo que Mila estaba del otro lado de la linea.

Haru le infló las mejillas al kazajo y Otabek se limitó a mirarlo antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al interior del hotel.

Yuri Plisetsky le había pasado una toalla personal para que se secara el rostro y lo había precedido, entrando al hotel primero. Haru soltó otra maldición, esta vez en tailandés, y siguió al futuro dueño de sus quincenas.

Otabek también había reunido a Viktor y Yuuri Katsuki, este último le dirigió una breve mirada de reproche a su hijo por sentarse a la mesa sin haberse aseado, de igual modo que lo hizo hacia Yuri Plisetsky.

Sin embargo, cualquier rastro de molestia abandonó el rostro de Katsuki cuando Mila anunció a todo pulmón:

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Los ojos de Otabek se abrieron a más no poder, sus cejas disparándose hasta casi tocar su cabello y una enorme sonrisa surcó su normalmente sereno rostro; Yuri Plisetsky se puso de pie de un salto, las palmas planas sobre la mesa y un gesto de incredulidad a la par que de alegría; Yuuri Katsuki jadeó, llevando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente; y Viktor había roto toda la seriedad del momento al gritar que necesitaban celebrar aquello con el mejor licor del hotel.

—¡Felicidades! —Exclamó Nikiforov, radiante y ya a medio camino hacia la cocina—. ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita, necesito tres botellas de vino aquí, por favor!

Yuri Plisetsky le lanzó una mirada significativa a Yuuri Katsuki, quien se encogió un poco en su lugar.

—¡Felicidades, tía Mila! —Haru finalmente reaccionó, saltando de donde se encontraba sentado y corriendo a echarse en brazos de Otabek, rodeando su cuello con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares en su rostro y unos ojos brillantes como estrellas—. ¡Felicidades, Beka!

—¡Gracias a todos! —Mila rio desde el otro lado de la línea, sentada sobre el sofá de la sala en el departamento que compartía con su esposo y en el cual claramente estaba sola en aquel momento—, Haru, ¿estás abrazando a mi hombre?

—¡Sí! —Chilló Haru, asintiendo pese a que Mila no podía verlo.

La señora Altin hizo lo mismo de todos modos, más un sonidito que denotaba aprobación.

—Muy bien, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. ¡Otabebé, ¿estás abrazando a Haru de regreso?!

—Lo hago —aseguró Otabek, fingiendo que ni su mejor amigo, ni Yuuri Katsuki ni el hijo del antes nombrado le estaban lanzando miradas en mayor o menor grado de burla por el apodo empleado por Mila.

—¡No lo suficientemente fuerte! —Protestó Haru, picando un poco y consiguiendo de paso que los orbes cafés pertenecientes al nuevo futuro padre se encontraran con los dorados pertenecientes a su persona. Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Beka! —Se quejó Mila, todos los presentes imaginaron el ceño fruncido de la mujer. Otabek apretó más contra su cuerpo el de Haru.

—¡Mejor! —Rio Haru.

—Bien —aprobó Mila.

—¡Fiesta! —anunció Viktor, regresando con un par de meseras detrás de él, una cargando una charola con copas, la otra las botellas solicitadas.

—¡Viktor! —Amonestó Yuuri.

—¡Es una ocasión especial, Yuuri! —Su mirada azulada fue hacia la pareja muy junta conformada por su hijo y por el futuro padre recién anunciado. Rio. —¿Abrazo de celebración?

—¡Abrazo de celebración! —corroboró Haru—, ¡vengan todos!

—¡Sí! —Viktor no esperó a que se lo repitieran, se lanzó a rodear el cuerpo de Altin _y_ el de su hijo como consecuencia.

Haru rio.

—¡Papá y yo ya estamos aquí, tía! —Anunció Haru, informando a la pelirroja.

—¡Yuuri! —Viktor llamó a su esposo—, ¡ven aquí!

Katsuki paseó su mirada rápidamente entre su esposo, su hijo, Yuri Plisetsky y al final la detuvo en los ojos de Otabek.

—Sería agradable si lo abrazas también, Yuuri —la voz de Mila flotó en el aire, sin presiones.

Yuuri Katsuki se acercó, murmuró un "con permiso" y rodeó a Altin por la espalda, su rostro enrojeciendo sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Entrenador!

—¡Yurio!

Padre e hijo exclamaron a una sola voz.

—¡Solo faltas tú!

—¡Yuri! —Plisetsky clavó su clara mirada en el celular de su mejor amigo, sobre la mesa—, está bien si quieres llorar.

—¡Cierra la boca, vieja bruja! —Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír, reconociendo el temblor oculto en la agresiva respuesta de su mejor amigo—, ¡no voy a llorar!

—¡Pues alguien debe hacerlo! —Clamó la señora Altin—, ¡me niego a ser la única chillona aquí, ¿me oyeron?!

Otabek se echó a reír, suavemente al principio y con verdaderas ganas a los pocos segundos, las lágrimas no tardando en empezar a descender por su rostro, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Especialmente a Yuri Plisetsky.

—¡L-Llora! —tartamudeó Haru—, ¡Beka está llorando!

— _¡Wow! —_ Exclamó Viktor a la par en que su cónyuge se inclinaba para constatar lo dicho por su pequeño— _amazing!_

—¡Viktor! —Exclamó Yuuri Katsuki.

—¡Bebé! —Chilló Mila.

Yuri Plisetsky no hizo ni dijo nada, limitándose a gruñir algo por lo bajo. Después hizo un rápido camino, acabando por encontrarse detrás de Yuri Katsuki, sus brazos prácticamente rodeándolos a todos.

—Felicidades —dijo, tragando saliva—, muchas felicidades...

Mila reconoció el tono ahogado y no pudo contenerse.

—El gatito está llorando, ¿no es así?

—Sí —Viktor fue quien constató —, él y todos los demás.

Mila rio, echándose a llorar del mismo modo.

Todos menos Viktor, quien elevó la mirada a las señoritas que él mismo había traído, y que también parecían a punto de romper en llanto.

—Lo siento —les sonrió con falsa culpa—, vamos a prescindir del vino... por ahora.

Una vez los ánimos se calmaron un poco –Mila siendo una gran ayuda para ello puesto que las habilidades de Viktor para todo lo referido a consuelo seguían siendo tan malas como en antaño– todos volvieron a sus asientos y charlaron animadamente sobre los planes a futuro de la pareja Altin-Babicheva. Otra vez, Mila participando activamente pese a no estar presente físicamente.

—¡Yuuri! —Saltó Viktor cuando tocaron el punto de los posibles nombres—, ¡Yuuri definitivamente tiene que estar en esa lista!

Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky le dirigieron una mirada con el mismo grado de incredulidad.

—Viktor... —empezó Katsuki.

—Si siendo dos ya es bastante jodido, ¿realmente crees que es una buena idea que aumentemos otro Yuri? —Plisetsky finalizó, de forma bastante falta de insultos para tratarse de él. Casi.

—¡Siempre podemos usar un apodo, como contigo, Yurio! —Viktor no bajó ni un poco su ánimo; mirando a Otabek, se inclinó hacia adelante—, ¿qué dices?

—Yuratchka —Mila habló y toda la atención pasó a centrarse en ella, excepto la de Haru, que se alternaba entre el teléfono y el kazajo—, podríamos llamarlo así.

—¡Apoyo la moción! —Viktor por poco aplaudió—, ¡la apoyo al cien por ciento!

—Bien, bien —Mila se apuró en hablar una vez más, segura que de no hacerlo el tema se extendería por horas—, ¿otras ideas?

—Colette —pronunció Haru sin pensar.

—¿Colette? —Otabek repitió, el tono de pregunta imposible de evitar.

Todas las miradas giraron en dirección del menor del grupo.

—Si es una niña... —Haru se dio cuenta de que la mirada verdosa de su entrenador continuaba brillando mucho y sonrió discretamente ante la belleza de aquello—, si fuese una niña, creo que Colette le quedaría bien —opinó—, en especial si su cabello es rojo, como el de tía Mila.

Haru sabía de lo asombrados que habían estado todos cuando él resultó sacando el cabello plateado de su padre y no las preciosas hebras azabache de su madre. Haru no se imaginaba con el cabello negro, y eso que lo había intentado durante años.

—¿Y si resulta ser negro? —decidió presionar Yuri Plisetsky—, ¿cuál piensas que sería un buen nombre en ese caso?

—Agatha —declaró Haru sin vacilar—, ¿cuál piensa usted que sería un buen nombre?

—Beka —soltó Plisetsky.

—¡Ese me gusta! —rio Mila.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Otabek.

—Si pueden haber dos Yuris, ¿por qué no dos Bekas? —la sonrisa de la mujer se filtraba por su voz, al igual que su diversión.

—¡Ah! —Viktor volteó a mirar a su esposo—, ¡Yuuri también es nombre de mujer!

—¿Por qué no Viktoria? —Yuuri Katsuki ignoró las palabras de su cónyuge por el bien de ambos. Y Viktor formó un puchero a la par que Yuri Plisetsky se reía sin disimulo.

Haru admiró los perfectos dientes de su entrenador y suspiró, sonriendo como bobo enamorado.

—Suficiente de nombres de mujeres —suspiró Otabek—, volvamos a los hombres, por favor.

—Viktor —dijo Yuuri entonces.

Viktor soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su esposo, besándole las mejillas y al final los labios.

—¡Te amo, Yuuri!

—No empiecen, por favor... —se erizó Haru.

Yuuri Katsuki alejó con suavidad a su esposo de sí, Viktor suspirando porque Katsuki siempre –siempre– escucharía a su retoño cuando se trataba de muestras de afecto en público.

—Gracias —se relajó Haru, y luego opinó—, ¿qué hay de Emil...?

—¡Mickey! —Gritó Mila, y chasqueó los dedos en medio de su risa—, es verdad, aún no se lo he dicho a Sala.

Otabek resopló, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo por lo bajo.

—Aún no le has dicho a nadie aparte de nosotros cinco, cariño.

—¡Sala es básicamente todo el resto del mundo! —dijo de buen agrado Mila, y era verdad. En cuanto Sala Crispino se enterara que su buena amiga Mila Altin estaba encinta, pegaría un chillido, llamaría a Emil para que volviera cuanto antes del trabajo y de paso que recogiera a su hermano Michelle de camino; una vez el par de hombres hubieran llegada a casa del matrimonio Nekola-Crispino, Sala les saltaría encima clamando que Mila estaba embarazada y, a partir de eso, llamada a llamada se enterarían los matrimonios De la Iglesia-Ji, Lee-Chulanont, Leroy-Yang y pronto todo el mundo que tuviera la más mínima relación con el patinaje artístico. Y después el resto del mundo.

—¡Voy a cortar! —anunció Mila—, ¡la llamaré!

—¡Espera! —Otabek habló justo a tiempo, su esposa aún no colgaba—, ¿puedes esperar hasta que regrese, cariño? Me gustaría estar a tu lado, tomando tu mano, cuando tu mejor amiga enloquezca.

La risa de la mujer se dejó oír, suave y cristalina.

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo Mila—, puedo esperar unos días. —Posó su mano libre sobre su todavía plano vientre y acarició, una preciosa sonrisa creciendo una vez más en sus finos labios—, te estaremos esperando ansiosos, amor.

Otabek se sonrojó y asintió, olvidando por un momento que su esposa no lo estaba viendo. Aclaró su garganta rápidamente.

—Saldré para allá mañana por la mañana.

—No tienes que hacer eso —Mila habló con decisión—, es más, te resultará imposible porque en cuanto cuelgue quiero que _todos_ ustedes se _destrocen,_ ¿me oyen?

Viktor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Entendido! —exclamó el mayor presente, levantando su mano y haciendo una señal al par de jóvenes mujeres que había llamado antes, para que volvieran a acercarse con licores y copas en mano—, ¡déjalo en mis manos, Mila!

—Cuento contigo, Vitya — Yuuri Katsuki no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas ante el apodo de su esposo—, por favor dile al cerdito que me mande una nota de voz cuando tenga cinco copas encima y esté llorando de nuevo —, Yuri Plisetsky soltó un resoplido de burla— que el gatito no pase de las siete copas o se pondrá sentimental también... — Otabek solo esperaba su turno—, y, osito, de ti _exijo_ una nota de voz cada hora. Tú tienes que olvidar hasta tu nombre esta noche.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente tras esas palabras.

—Entendido —declaró el kazajo, obediente.

—Oh, Haru —la voz de Mila se alzó una vez más—, lo siento, bonito, qué más quisiera yo poder darte permiso de beber hasta el hartazgo con tus padres, tu futuro esposo y mi compañero de vida, pero...

—No —Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky dijeron a la vez, negando en sincronía. Viktor suspiró a sabiendas de que él no tenía poder en aquella decisión.

—Lo lamento —Mila suspiró pesadamente.

—Está bien —aseguró Haru, forzándose a sonar animado—, alguien tiene que cuidar del triste trasero de mi padre mañana.

—¡Haru! —se exaltó Yuuri Katsuki.

—El tuyo es bonito y feliz, mami —aseguró Haru, sin pensar.

Yuri Plisetsky reprimió a duras penas una risa, igual que Otabek Altin, mientras que Viktor no tuvo tanta suerte, lo que le ganó una mirada avergonzada y filosa –más lo segundo que lo primero– de su cónyuge.

—Ve a tu habitación, Haru —ordenó Yuuri.

Haru suspiró.

—Sí... —se puso de pie lentamente.

—Hasta pronto, Haru —Se despidió Mila, que nunca cortó.

—Hasta mañana, tía —dijo Haru, dio un paso atrás—, hasta mañana mamá, papá, Beka... —los tres se despidieron de Haru, la mirada dorada paseando por marrón rojizo, azul cielo y café chocolatoso hasta detenerse en verde jade—, hasta mañana, entrenador —le sonrió.

—Hasta mañana, Haru —dijo Yuri Plisetsky en tono neutral.

Haru asintió y pasó a retirarse, deteniéndose un momento al llegar al inicio del corredor, lejos de la vista de los adultos.

—Por cierto, bruja —escuchó entonces a Yuri Plisetsky hablar—, no soy el futuro esposo de nadie.

Haru bajó la cabeza, apretando los labios antes de que una triste sonrisa se dibujara en estos.

No iba a darse por vencido.

Así que, de camino a su habitación, decidió pensar en lo justo que había sido el amor de su vida, por una vez, al esperar que él no estuviera presente para corregir a la futura madre; y en lo injusto que había sido él, Haru, con su madre, al haberle faltado el respeto con su declaración sobre su trasero, por mucho que fuese totalmente cierto.

Haru dejó escapar una pequeña risa tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba.

—Bueno, pude pensar en algo mejor —empezó a quitarse el polo, sucio, de camino al baño—, pero al menos mamá no me llamó por el nombre completo.

Minutos más tarde, Haru sufrió de un ataque de risa, bajo la lluvia artificial, que le duró la mayor parte del baño y alargó el mismo bastante más de lo debido.

Y eso estaba bien, porque en unas horas le esperaba una nada grata vivencia.

* * *

¡Buenas, aquí BlAnWhiDe!

Hanpasado84añ (?)

Y,sí,¡mil disculpas!


	6. Cualquiera menos él

Estaban haciendo mucho ruido.

Haru resopló por quinta vez, se removió bajo las sábanas de la cama hasta quedar de costado y estiró su brazo para tomar su teléfono celular. Encendió la pantalla y entrecerró lo ojos, apresurándose en atenuar el brillo antes de dañarse la vista de manera permanente.

—Quince minutos para la media noche —murmuró.

Haru estaba acostumbrado a dormir, máximo, a las diez y media. Su organismo se había adecuado a aquel régimen desde muy chico pero ¡no había forma de que pudiera conciliar el sueño con la banda de adultos armando alboroto en el primer piso! Lo había estado intentando por lo menos dos horas ya, y nada. Había optado por dejar su teléfono a un lado, más que consciente de que si empezaba a navegar por las redes sociales, no dormiría nunca. Y allí estaba, hastiado, con el ceño fruncido y un par de buenas palabrotas en la punta de la lengua.

Haru había terminado de tomar su baño antes de las nueve, había tardado en secarse y se había cambiado con aún mayor lentitud mientras las primera risas se escuchaban en el piso inferior.

Haru sabía del efecto que el alcohol tenía en sus progenitores, lo animado que volvía a su madre y lo... especialmente cariñoso en el caso de su padre porque, lo creyeran o no, Viktor sí que había aprendido a poner muchos más filtros en su actuar y a veces en su forma de hablar. Mas con el alcohol volvía a ser el hombre de veintiocho años torpe y a veces cruel sin querer. Sin embargo, Haru desconocía por entero cómo actuarían tanto el futuro padre hace poco anunciado y su tan preciado entrenador rubio. Haru tenía la teoría de que Altin sería el prototipo de borrachos risueño y desenfadado, a la vez en que Plisetsky mostraría aquel carácter dócil y afable que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar tras una mascara ceñuda o sencillamente indiferente.

Haru enarcó las cejas.

¿Y si bajaba a echar un vistazo? Nada pasaría si no lo veían, ¿verdad? Solo para saciar su curiosidad...

—No —se reprendió a si mismo, chasqueando la lengua—, no puedes hacerlo, Haru. Tu madre te mandó a tu habitación y no vas a desobedecerlo—. Con aquellas palabras, el platinado menor apretó los párpados y empezó un conteo regresivo de ovejas desde cien, decidido a caer rendido en brazos de Morfeo.

~ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ~

No sirvió de nada.

El reloj digital en el teléfono de Haru marcaba ya la una y veinte y el hijo de Viktor y Yuuri rechinaba los dientes.

—Tontas ovejas —culpó a los animales imaginarios que había usado como medio para intentar pasar al mundo onírico, cinco veces y no había resultado en lo más mínimo.

 _"¡Yuuri!"_ Escuchó entonces la voz de su padre, medio ahogada por la distancia, llamando a su madre. _"¡Yuuri! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Otabek está casado y tú eres mi esposo!"_

—¿Eh? —Haru intentó imaginarse lo que estaba pasando.

 _"¡Yuuri!"_ Le llegó entonces la voz gruesa de Otabek quien, conformando la sospecha de Haru, sonaba divertido. _"¡Estás apretando muy fuerte!"_ Un hipido. _"Ayúdame, Yura..."_

Haru aguardó hasta escuchar la voz de su entrenador, cruzando los dedos en espera de que, como acababa de ocurrir con Altin, su suposición hubiese sido acertada.

 _"Entonces deja de abrazarlo de regreso, Otabek."_

Haru se llevó una terrible decepción a la par de una gran sorpresa. Yuri Plisetsky sonaba perfectamente sobrio. Haru supuso que, si es que había bebido, no habrían sido más de una o dos copas. Formó un puchero sin siquiera notarlo, tal y como su padre hacia de vez en cuando.

 _"¡Yuuri!"_ La voz de Viktor, quejumbrosa, se escuchó una vez más. Lo siguiente que llegó a oídos de Haru fue la bonita sonrisa de su madre, seguida de las arrastradas palabras del mismo: _"Viiiiktoooooor, ¡Otabek va a ser padre! ¡Y Mila mamá!"_ Risita. _"¡Haru merece tener hermanos! ¿No lo crees...? ¡Tengamos otro bebé, Vitya!"_

El corazón de Haru se saltó un latido y un sepulcral silencio se adueñó de la estancia baja.

—¿Un hermano? —susurró Haru, perplejo. ¿Acaso él no era suficiente? ¿Para qué otro hijo?

El sonido de un golpe seco arrancó a Haru de un pensamiento oscuro que no le llevaría a nada bueno.

 _"¡Viktor!"_ La exclamación de su madre vino a continuación y antes de que Haru pudiera siquiera pensar, ya se había puesto de pie y corrido hacia la puerta, deteniéndose con la mano libre –con la que no sostenía aún su teléfono celular– sobre el pomo de la puerta, cuando la risa del antes mencionado estalló, relajando por entero la mente alborotada de Haru.

 _"¡Es una gran idea, Yuuri!"_ Haru presionó juntos sus labios, formando una delgada línea que demostraba su total inconformidad con las palabras de su progenitor más alto. _"¡Yuuri y yo debemos tener otro hijo, definitivamente!"_

—¿Por qué? —Graznó Haru sin pretenderlo—, ¿por qué quieren otro niño? Ya me tienen a mi... —Haru sacudió la cabeza y echó hacia atrás sus hombros, alejando los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Su madre solo despertaría en unas horas sin recordar nada y Haru suspiraría aliviado.

La risa de Otabek precedió las siguientes palabras de Yuuri Katsuki.

 _"¡Ahora!"_ A Haru se le heló la sangre. _"¡Vamos a hacer un hijo ahora!"_ Y las lágrimas amenazaron con llegar a sus ojos.

 _No_ protestó su subconsciente, _no te sientas mal._

Batalló con la idea durante largos minutos que sintió como horas.

 _—_ No me siento mal —articuló Haru al fin, pero, aún así, siguió los impulsos que le caracterizan como el hijo de Viktor Katsuki Nikiforov. Abrió la puerta y, descalzo como estaba, emprendió el camino por el corredor y luego escaleras abajo, ni siquiera molestándose en no ser visto, ingresó a la estancia en donde tenían lugar las tres comidas diarias y se quedó muy quieto con la escena ante él.

Viktor sujetaba a un Yuuri demasiado sonrojado por las caderas, devorando su boca en un necesitado beso que claramente de inocente no tenía pizca mientras Otabek aplaudía entre risitas, buscando con la mirada la ubicación de su teléfono celular por segundos para inmortalizar el momento. Yuri Plisetsky no estaba por ninguna parte.

—P- —Haru tragó saliva, la vergüenza asentada en su rostro en forma de un pesado carmesí y sus ojos dorados demasiado abiertos y algo asustados—, ¡Papá! —Chilló—, ¡suelta a mamá!, ¡déjalo!

Al oír la voz de su hijo, Yuuri Nikiforov Katsuki se erizó de pies a cabeza, todo–o cuanto menos gran parte– del alcohol en su sistema bajando de golpe. Empujó a su esposo por los hombros, separando así sus rostros y volteó a mirar a su retoño con ojos brillando en vergüenza y culpa.

—¡H-Haru! —Tartamudeó Yuuri, luchando con las manos de Viktor todavía en sus caderas—, ¿q-qué haces... despierto aún?

Haru abrió la boca para responder, para increpar, cuando Yuri Plisetsky apareció con un balde de agua en manos.

—Ah —fue todo lo que articuló en un primer momento, suspirando pesadamente al ver a su pupilo allí de pie. Bajó el balde, ya no lo necesitaría—, Haru, vuelve a tu habitación.

—¿Qu– —Haru resopló—, no, entrenador.

—¿No? —Plisetsky enarcó una ceja.

—No —Repitió Haru—, yo... —frunció el ceño, frustrado—, yo no puedo dormir con todo el escándalo que hay aquí abajo.

 _—¡Escándalo! —_ Animó Otabek, levantando los brazos y riendo con excesiva fuerza.

—¿Lo ve? —indicó Haru—, solo quería saber si pueden irse ya a dormir también...

Yuri Plisetsky miró sin decir nada a su entrenado.

—De ser posible... —empezó una vez más Haru, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire—, que mis padres... duerman en habitaciones separadas, yo...

—Entiendo —aseguró Yuri, para alivio de Haru—, lo haremos, ¿está bien si duermes con Viktor hoy?

—Preferiría dormir con mamá —le sonrió Haru—, pero es mejor que él duerma en mi habitación. Yo dije que vigilaría a papá y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

—De acuerdo —asintió Yuri Plisetsky—, llevaré a Viktor a su habitación y después volveré por Yuuri, Otabek al final.

—Cielos, gracias —Otabek resopló, divertido y sonrió, sorprendido a Haru con la blanca dentadura que no recordaba haber visto antes—, yo espero, no se preocupen.

—Gracias —dijo Haru. Yuri se limitó a asentir.

~ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ~

Haru esquivó los brazos de su platinado padre por tercera vez y lo arropó bien, riendo levemente cuando Viktor balbuceó algo que tenía que ver con pantuflas.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Nikiforov, no sintiendo la presencia de su amado cónyuge a su lado.

—Él dormirá en mi habitación hoy, papá —mentir no era una opción y Haru lo sabía.

Viktor soltó un quejido y gimoteó.

—¡Pero íbamos a hacer un hermanito para Haru esta noche!

—No será esta noche ya —Haru se esforzó por sonar tranquilo, agradeciendo que su padre no le estuviera viendo a los ojos o sin duda habría notado el dolor en los mismo, aunque no fueran más que motas.

—Hacer otro bebé en la playa...—Viktor rio, no logrando contagiar a Haru e intentó atraparlo entre sus brazos una vez más, sin éxito—. ¿Dónde están Yurio y Otabek?

—El entrenador está acostando a Beka —informó Haru.

— _Wow, really? —_ Viktor enarcó las cejas—, pensé que solo eran amigos...

—¡No con él!,¡a él! —Haru chilló y Viktor rio—, ¡papá! —acusó el menor, erizado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sinceramente Nikiforov—, no pude evitarlo.

Haru le dio un manotazo en el pecho y se permitió reír suavemente.

—Eres un bobo.

—Amas a este papá bobo.

Haru sonrió.

—No tengo más alternativa.

—¿Por qué eres así? —se quejó Nikiforov.

Haru se echó a reír, una risa mucho más duradera y cuando termino se acercó a depositar un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

Viktor le devolvió el gesto.

—Haru —lo llamó cuando el platinado menor apenas se alejaba, chocando sus labios con los de su hijo levemente—, ve y entrégale eso a mamá, por favor.

Haru se sonrojó y asintió, ya no recordaba la última vez que su progenitor le había hecho aquel pedido.

—Pero primero ve a desearle buenas noches a Otabek y a Yurio —comandó—, así el beso se asienta.

Haru chasqueó la lengua mas hizo lo indicado. Tras asegurar que estaría de regreso en unos minutos, a sabiendas de que para cuando volviera su padre ya se habría abandonado a los brazos de Morfeo, le deseó dulces sueños y se encaminó a la puerta, avanzando a buen paso hacia la habitación que el futuro padre y el rubio entrenador compartían.

Haru se sorprendió de solo ver al primero, aparentemente dormido, y se dispuso a salir cuando la voz gruesa de Otabek lo detuvo.

—¿Yura?

—No, soy yo —respondió.

—Ah, Haru —el platinado asintió y se adentró en el cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta para poder irse sin perder tiempo.

—¿El entrenador fue a por un vaso de agua para ti? —inquirió Haru.

—Más bien por un par de botellas —rio Otabek—, cuando despierte no será nada agradable.

—¿Muchas nauseas? —intentó Haru.

—Demasiadas —enfatizó Otabek, e hizo una mueca de desagrado, removiéndose—, espera... algo está incomodándome...

Haru observó movimiento bajo las sábanas y después cómo la mano del kazajo emergía bajo las mantas con las llaves de su motocicleta. Las dejó sobre el buró, junto al pequeño libro que había estado leyendo esa misma tarde—. Así está mejor.

—¿Llevas tus llaves a todos lados? —Se asombró Haru, recordando que él aún tenía su celular en el bolsillo derecho de sus anchos pantalones.

—Casi —le sonrió Otabek—, ¿venías a desearnos buenas noches?

—Sí —le devolvió la sonrisa Haru.

—Ven aquí, entonces. —Haru se tensó, ni esperando que fuera Otabek quien lo abrazara pero se relajó de inmediato y correspondió al afecto.

—Buenas noches, Beka.

—Buenas noches, Haru.

~ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ~

Haru trotó hasta la habitación que ocuparía su madre por esa noche, una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro por la reciente experiencia. Otabek era un borracho muy cool.  
Haru dio el último paso y quedó frente a la puerta, la sonrisa quebrándosele, las pupilas contrayéndose en el interior de sus ojos, las manos crispándose y el corazón encogiéndosele en el interior de la caja torácica.

 _No._ Suplicó. _No, no, por favor. No él. Cualquiera menos él._

Mas la prueba era irrefutable y la tenía ante sus ojos.

Yuri Plisestsky estaba besando a un durmiente Yuuri Katsuki.

Y Haru sintió que su mundo colapsaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Del capítulo.~ No se crean xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. ¿Por qué él?

**_Favor de escuchar la canción ¨Tawagoto Speaker¨ mientras leen. Gracias._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ La pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas en la mente de Haru, taladrando, lastimando, lacerando.

Haru había echado a correr, sin pensar, había emprendido carrera de regreso a la habitación en la que solo descansaba Otabek y había tomado las llaves de la motocicleta del mismo, guardándolas en sus pantalones, murmuró una disculpa hacia el kazajo y avanzó con paso tembloroso a la puerta, abandonando la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado.

Y, entonces, cuando Haru apenas había avanzado catorce pasos, Yuri Plisetsky apareció, tan tranquilo, con el par de botellas plásticas llenas de vital líquido para su mejor amigo, tal y como Otabek le había dicho.

Haru parpadeó en rápida sucesión para alejar las lágrimas.

—Haru —pronunció Yuri, deteniéndose al llegar frente a su pupilo—, ¿qué sucede? Estás temblando.

Haru no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos al rubio.

—Tengo frío —murmuró—, no es nada. Iré a dormir ya.

—Oye —ante el tono, Haru elevó la cabeza en acto reflejo, topándose con unos serenos orbes verde jade, los mismos que tanto amaba...

 _Los mismos que aman a tu madre._ Picó la cruel vocecita en el interior de su cabeza.

Haru formó una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida para Plisetsky.

—Haru —repitió, acuclillándose frente al menor—, ¿qué tienes?

Haru entreabrió los labios, dudó, los cerró, volvió a abrirlos y negó con la cabeza.

—Haru —pronunció por tercera vez Yuri Plisetsky.

—Lo amo —verde jade se expandió a la par en que las rubias cejas se elevaban, solo para bajar al segundo y que un suspiro de pesadez escapara de labios del ruso, clavando un puñal en el corazón de Haru—, lo hago, entrenador, se lo juro —tomando un profundo respiro y conteniendo a base de fuerza de voluntad las lágrimas, Haru prosiguió antes de que Yuri pudiera decir nada—, lo amo desde hace años... y usted lo sabe —tragó saliva—, nunca lo he ocultado porque lo que siento es fuerte y duradero y lo que más deseo en el mundo es que pueda corresponderme... Deseo que me dé una oportunidad de hacerlo feliz, que me tome enserio... yo... —apretó los puños—, yo quiero hacerlo feliz, entrenador. Sé que puedo hacerlo si usted... si tú... —sus labios temblaron—, si tan solo me dejas entrar en tu corazón...

 _Ya estás en mi corazón_ pensó Yuri, mas no lo expresó en voz alta. No dijo nada. Permaneció callado por cargados segundos y cuando entreabrió los labios para hablar, Haru se inclinó y los unió a los propios, sus pálidas manos atrapando los hombros contrarios y sus dedos hundiéndose en la tela y la piel del mayor. Juntó sus labios, cerrando los ojos en una súplica patética y desesperada; en un ruego que no sería escuchado y en un pedido inválido, obsoleto porque en el corazón del rubio ya había alguien, alguien a quien no podría tener nunca... Alguien que no podía verlo más que como un buen amigo.

 _Él me castiga mientras mi madre lo lástima sin darse cuenta... Tan injusto..._

Haru se alejó, los sollozos escapando de su garganta y de sus labios; los ojos dorados anegados en líquido salado que corría libre y sin restricciones ante la mirada fija y horrorizada de su ser amado.

—Lo siento —gimió Haru—, lo lamento mucho, entrenador... Yo... Yo lo... —bajó la cabeza y los brazos, apretando sus manos convertidas en puños, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas—, yo lo amo... Lo amo tanto que duele...

 _No_ pensó, _no_ _solo duele, no... Me está destrozando por dentro. Es... desgarrador y agobiante..._

 _—_ Lo siento... —Se disculpó una vez más.

Yuri quiso hablar, quiso disculparse por haber dañado de aquella forma al hijo de dos de las personas a las que más quería –de diferente modo– y a quien también apreciaba, quiso decir tanto y llorar con él. Pero no lo hizo. Yuri Plisetsky solo rodeó el tembloroso cuerpo de su único discípulo y lo apretó contra el propio, queriendo reconfortarlo de ese modo, sin palabras.

Pero no podía ser, tenía que hablar. Era ahora o nunca.

—Soy yo quien lo siente —dijo suavemente—, pero debes entender, Haru, no puedo hacer lo que me pides. No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Haru, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Porque... Porque yo ya amo a alguien.

Haru cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la espalda del mayor.

—¿Y te ama de regreso?

—Sí —Haru se tensó. No... —Me ama, mas no del modo en que yo lo amo a él.

—Es un hombre —suspiró Haru, relajándose apenas.

 _¿Te atreviste a dudar del amor de tu madre por tu padre? Qué escoria..._

—Lo es —Yuri se reprendió mentalmente por aquel error cometido, habiendo dado información de más, pero ya nada podía hacer—, es el amor de mi vida... Pese a que yo jamás seré el suyo.

Haru entendió el sentimiento, asimilando todo el dolor por el que debía haber pasado el mayor. Haru, al menos, había sido capaz de gritarle lo mucho que lo quería, sin embargo aquella nunca había sido opción para Plisetsky, porque había perdido mucho antes de empezar a jugar.

 _Duele._

—Lo entiendo —dijo Haru, su cuerpo aún temblando, su voz aún rasposa, su corazón todavía hundido—, lo entiendo... —lo hacía. Comprendía.

 _—_ Gracias, Haru —susurró Yuri—, y perdóname...

—No hay nada qué perdonar —aunque sí, de hecho sí lo había, pero Haru podía olvidarlo ya—, gracias por haber sido sincero conmigo.

Yuri Plisetsky se tensó y Haru lo notó. Yuri pensó que le preguntaría por el nombre de aquel hombre, de la persona que había capturado su corazón para ya jamás dejarlo ir, inconscientemente.

Pero Haru no lo hizo.

Haru se separó y besó la frente de su entrenador.

—Aún te amo —murmuró y, tras una sonrisa rota, se alejó, sin mirar atrás.

Yuri Plisetsky se quedó ahí, acuclillado, hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio Nikiforov - Katsuki cerrarse.

—Horrible —susurró Yuri, poniéndose de pie tras recuperar el par de botellas plásticas—, soy una persona horrible... —y avanzó hasta su correspondiente habitación, cerrándola sin hacer ruido.

~ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ~

Haru llevaba quizá cinco minutos, quizá media hora, en posición fetal contra la puerta de la habitación, respirando entrecortadamente con tanta sutileza como podía, no deseando incomodar a su padre, quien dormía plácidamente a unos pocos metros en la cama _queen,_ ajeno a que el rubio doce años menor que él había besado a su esposo; que su hijo lo había presenciado, huyendo cual cobarde en lugar de hacer frente por tal falta de respeto y ultraje hacia Yuuri Katsuki, hacia su madre; que Haru tenía las llaves de la motocicleta de Otabek Altin en su poder, en el interior del bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones; que Haru y Yuri Plisetsky habían mantenido una pequeña desastrosa conversación poco antes y que, ignorante de lo que Haru había presenciado, el rubio le había confesado que estaba perdidamente enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de la única persona que Haru amaba _más_ que a su entrenador, su madre.

 _¿Por qué él?_ recriminó la mente de Haru, _¿por qué, de entre todas las personas, tiene que amar a mi madre? ¿Por qué a Él?_

Y, claro, aquella vocecita tan parecida a la suya y tan distinta al mismo tiempo, tan carente de cualquier otra emoción que no fuesen ironía y fastidio, le contestó.

 _Oh, ¿ahora no sabes porqué alguien podría enamorarse de Yuuri Katsuki? Veamos... Ah, claro, sucede que es la persona más malditamente adorable sobre la faz de la tierra: ojos castaños con preciosas pinceladas tono vino cambiantes de lugar y capaces de adueñarse del iris por entero, quitaaliento abiertos, asemejando a una persona lista para ser besada cerrados; nariz apenas respingada, pequeña, que cuando se frunce se arruga como la de un conejo; pómulos en su punto exacto: ni rígidos ni excesivamente blandos; labios finos, rosados, siempre humectados; una variedad fascinante de sonrisas con toques precisos de emoción que diferenciab unas de otras, una barbilla echa para posar tus dedos en ella, la ínfima curvatura bajo el labio inferior llamando a pulgares a presionar e índices a acomodarse cerca del cuello, todo enmarcado por esa fina y bien cuidada cabellera azabache que tú especialmente adoras y de la cual amas el olor... Y eso que he omitido sus pequeñas orejas, hablando solo del rostro..._

Haru tragó con dificultad, resoplando, y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados en un esfuerzo porque las lágrimas no reaparecieran.

 _Yuuri Katsuki es tu perfecto progenitor que además es dueño del amor de Yuri Plisetskty y no tiene la más remota idea. Mientras, tú, su hijo, lo sabes, te enteraste de la peor forma y, ¿qué hiciste? ¡Besar al hombre que, por mucho que "ames" traicionó a tu padre!_ Haru se cubrió las orejas con ambas manos, negando con la misma. _!No sirve! ¡No puedes escapar de la verdad!_

—Lo besé para anular el beso que él le dio a mi madre —susurró Haru, apenas entreabriendo los ojos—, fue como si... reclamara el beso de labios de mi padre.

 _Eso ya lo sé,_ escupió la voz, _pero lo disfrutaste, y lo sabes._

Haru sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

 _Sucio mentiroso_ escupió la vocecita, _no te engañes, niño. Querías besarlo, haz querido hacerlo por años, haz deseado tocar a Yuri Plisetsky como el hombre que aún no eres y viste la oportunidad de hacer la primera de esas cosas; de volver una fantasía realidad. Por supuesto que la tomaste. No eres idiota._

—No —frunció Haru—, no lo soy.

 _¿Entonces...?_ insistió la voz.

—Entonces te callas —gruñó Haru—, no te necesito haciéndome sentir peor.

La voz soltó una risa seca que escarapeló de pies a cabeza a Haru.

 _Retiro lo dicho. Sí eres idiota_ resoplando, la voz gritó, Haru cerrando un ojo ante lo inesperado _¡YO SOY TÚ!_

—¡No me importa! —espetó en un susurro Haru—, ¡cierra la boca!

 _Bien_ accedió la voz, _no te joderé más en cuanto despiertes a tu padre bueno para nada y le cuentes lo que viste._

Haru se tensó.

—No voy–

 _¡Lo sabía!_ chilló la voz, _¡piensas encubrir a Plisetsky!, ¡eres el peor hijo del mundo!_

—Si se lo digo... papá aún está borracho... todos estaban borrachos...

 _Yuri no, lo vimos claramente sobrio._

—El alcohol pudo tardar en hacer efecto en él...

 _Esa es una excusa patética._

—El entrenador quizá...

 _Haru..._

—M-Mami tal vez...

 _¡NO DUDES DEL AMOR DE MA_ _MÁ_ _HACIA PAPÁ DE NUEVO!_

El nudo que casi se había deshecho en la garganta de Haru volvió a apretarse con violencia y Haru tosió con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz, sudando frío cuando Viktor soltó un quejido y se removió bajo las sábanas, solo para quedar inerte segundos más tarde.

Haru estaba en mitad de un suspiro de alivio cuando la voz volvió al ataque.

 _Sí no le dices a papá lo que viste estarás siendo cómplice de un acto de abuso, a tu madre, ¿eso qué te hace?_

Haru no respondió.

 _Vamos, yo, sé que lo sabes._

—Por favor —suplicó Haru—, no me hagas decirle...

 _¿Por qué?_

—Porque papá odiará a Yuri...

 _No es cierto._

—Porque mamá ya no le hablará...

 _Mentira número dos. Papá no le contaría a mamá, para empezar._

Haru abrió la boca.

 _Y s_ _i_ _lo hace_ _,_ _solo se sentirá incómodo, eventualmente volvería a la normalidad._

—...Él ya no querría entrenarme —dijo en voz mucho más baja que antes Haru—, se alejaría de mí...

Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, Haru pensó que la voz se había marchado, pero se equivocó.

 _Así que..._ empezó, oprimiendo el estomago del platinado, _no quieres decirle porque, a la larga, serías el único verdaderamente perjudicado, ¿eh? Porque eres un pequeño bastardo inmaduro, impulsivo y egoísta._

Allí estaban otra vez las lágrimas, deslizándose con gracia y en abundancia, nublando parcialmente la visión de los ojos dorados.

 _¿Me equivoco?_

Los labios de Haru temblaban, aunque comparado al resto de su cuerpo era una nada.

 _¿_ _No es así_ _?_ Insistió la voz.

Haru se apoyó en el piso y se puso lentamente de pie, aún tembloroso. Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí.

 _¿Me equivoco?_ Repitió la voz mientras Haru caminaba a la habitación en la que su madre descansaba.

 _¿_ _Estoy en un error_ _?_ Inquirió antes de que Haru se calzara unas zapatillas para correr, sus favoritas.

El viento helado puso la piel de gallina a Haru tras estremecerlo como gelatina, golpeándolo al poner el primer pie fuera del hotel. La noche cerrada y la luna casi entera.

La voz hizo la pregunta de nuevo cuando Haru estaba a cinco pasos de la motocicleta de Otabek.

—No —Haru cortó el inicio de la sétima pregunta de la voz, con frialdad—, no te equivocas.

Dorado reflejó la edificación en la que sus padres, su entrenador y el mejor amigo, además de futuro padre, del mismo dormían a pierna suelta.

—No te equivocas —susurró Haru por segunda vez. El suave ronroneo de la motocicleta sobre la que se encontraba reconfortándolo de algún bizarro modo. Se colocó el casco y le dio la espalda al hotel—, no lo haces.

 _Lo sabía_ se jactó la voz, _¡vamos a dar un paseo!_ animó, Haru empezando a avanzar en la oscuridad, alejándose, y la voz guardó silencio finalmente.

~ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ▪️ 🔸 ~

Haru intentaba recordar cuánto tiempo habían tardado en llegar al hotel, la tarea dificultándosele al tener que estar pendiente del camino al mismo tiempo. No había visto un solo auto en lo que calculaba como media hora de viaje, más o menos. Su corazón todavía latía acelerado y aún le dolía, pero la inclemencia del viento contra su cuerpo servía de gran ayuda para alejar aquellos pensamientos sombríos, y Haru lo agradecía.

No estaba seguro de lo que haría al llegar a casa. Probablemente se sentaría en el largo sofá azul y se acurrucaría sobre si mismo hasta quedarse dormido después de apagar su teléfono celular. Haru sabía que le esperaba un regaño monumental a la mañana siguiente y si era sincero, no le importaba. La idea de ser castigado no le parecía mala en lo absoluto en aquel momento. Nada de celular, nada de televisión, nada de dulces y cero helado. Aceptaría con sumisión y se sumiría en silencio bajo las sábanas de su cama, de su _verdadera_ cama. Y dormiría, dormiría mucho. Se esforzaría el doble en los entrenamientos, puliría hasta el cansancio cada mínimo detalle de sus rutinas hasta dejar la palabra perfecto en ridículo y se presionaría incluso más aún después. Haría de todo con tal de olvidarse de aquella madrugada y de su entrenador. Sabía que le costaría, sabía que el dolor no desaparecía de un día para el otro y sabía que siempre se sentiría mal, culpable y egoísta al ver a su padre, por haber sido un cobarde y no haberle confesado lo ocurrido, mas Haru no daría su brazo a torcer: guardaría aquel secreto hasta la muerte.

Haru suspiró pesadamente, bajando la mirada y olvidándose por un momento dónde, sobre y qué estaba haciendo. Perdió el control por unos segundos, recuperándolo apretando el timón y enderezándose, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse.

—Concéntrate, Haru —se ordenó a sí mismo, muy serio.

Una lástima que la concentración no pudiese preveerlo de un trailer avanzando a una velocidad absurda y solo con un foco delantero encendido.

Haru reaccionó a tiempo, apenas, salvando el ser embestido por el vehículo de gran tamaño teniendo que salirse de la pista y dando una vuelta en círculo, presintiendo un desastre.

Haru deseó haberse equivocado en el preciso instante en que vio al trailer perder el poco control que tenía, volcándose y haciendo un espantoso ruido, el costado derecho impactando contra el pavimento y la inercia haciendo su trabajo, arrastrando el gran vehículo varios metros más allá, más cerca del hotel.

No lo pensó, Haru avanzó raudo cuando el camión dejó de moverse, en busca del conductor.

Claro que, como era de esperar, el vehículo explotó minutos más tarde.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
